You Know Nothing
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Haruka is left to grow up with a daily reminder of her step-father's abuse. Even after his death. Rated for content and subject matter. Read and Review! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**Told you there was a new story in the works. This one isn't as happy as the others have been. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 1

Most of the other students, I'm sure, weren't half as happy as I was about the beginning of the school day. His words always tormented me the day after. _Worthless, trashy, disgusting_. All of it running through my head each day. Yet, I had to act like nothing was wrong when I entered this building.

"Students, I'd like to introduce you to a new student." I looked up from my backpack and instantly wish I didn't. An absolutely gorgeous girl was standing next to the teacher. "This is Michiru Kaiou." He spoke to the class. "Help yourself to any available seat Ms. Kaiou."

I turned my eyes back to my backpack in search of my pen. I hope she won't sit beside me. I don't trust very many people. And a new person was always bad news to me. I couldn't help but to smile though at how hard a few of the guys were trying to get her attention. Trying to get her to sit with them.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I heard her speak, but didn't pay much attention as I thumbed through my notebook. "Hello?" she spoke again.

"She doesn't pay much attention to people."

I finally looked up at the new girl. She had been talking to me. Why was she talking to me? "Nobody sits there, go ahead." I looked away again to start writing the notes the teacher was writing on the blackboard.

"I'm Michiru."

"I know." I still didn't look at her, even though I very much wanted to.

I could hear the hurt in her voice as she spoke. "Do you have a name?"

I sighed softly. It was obvious she wasn't going to give up so easily. "Yes I do." I finally looked at her, which was a big mistake. I swallowed nervously when I saw how beautiful her blue eyes were. "It's Haruka." I forced the words through my dry throat before looking away again.

"It's nice to meet you Haruka." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her finally open up her notebook to take notes.

The rest of the class she was silent. Thankfully. When the bell rang, signaling the end of the class I quickly gathered my things. Hopefully she wouldn't bother me. My next class was on the other side of the school.

"Can you point me in the right direction for my next class?"

How did I know she'd ask me where to go. "Listen, I'd love to help but my next class is History, and it's on the other side of the building." I tried to walk away but she grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, I've got History too."

I didn't speak. I couldn't speak as I just looked at her hand holding my wrist. My whole body froze. The only thing I saw was him coming at me. Instead of her, it was him grabbing my wrists. "Don't ever touch me." She quickly pulled her hand away and looked down as if to say she was sorry. "Follow me I'll show you where the class is."

I walked away from her, not looking to see if she followed. "I'm sorry if I upset you." She was following me. "I didn't think you would react like that." Why was she still talking? "Slow down, you're walking too fast." I ignored her as I slipped through the crowd of students standing at the door to the room. I sat in my normal chair near the windows and watches as she spoke with the teacher.

"Haruka, did you finish the worksheet he gave us for homework?"

I was thankful for the distraction from the girl behind me. "Yes I did...why?" I pulled out my folder for History and retrieved the two stapled papers.

"I couldn't find the answer to number 12."

I turned around in my chair to flip through her book. "I had a problem with it too. But it's right..." I turned one more page and pointed to a four line paragraph in the middle of the page. "...here."

Her eyes skimmed the page, a smile forming on her face. "Thank you so much! Oh...who's your friend?" she smirked and pointed to the girl that sat beside me.

I grumbled softly as I saw it was Michiru. "She's new..." My tone quickly changed as I spoke to her. "I'm surprised you were able to keep up with me."

She frowned. "You were walking so fast...why are you so mean?" I shook my head. "All I wanted was a friend...I guess I picked the wrong person to try to get to know. I'm sorry I bothered you Haruka." She stood up and walked away to find another seat before I had a chance to stop her.

Great...somebody wants to get to know me and seems nice, and I just brush them off.

* * *

"Who was that girl chasing you down the hallway?"

I let out a soft laugh as I sat at the lunch table with my food. "New girl. She was starting to feel like my shadow Mako." I took a look around the cafeteria. "Ami still have the flu?"

"Yes, I had to beg her to stay home to sleep. You know her; she could be on her death bed and still have her nose in a book."

"Well, I'm sure you'll take good care of her." I winked as I opened up my bottle of water. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Michiru aimlessly walking around the lunch room carrying her tray. "Hold that thought." I felt sorry for the girl. It hit me then that I really was the only person she had talked to today. "You look lost..."

"Oh, you mean you want to talk to me now?" her tone was harsh. But I don't blame her thought for what I had said to her earlier.

"Come sit with us." She just looked at me blankly. "The offer's there if you want..." I walked back to the table. "I invited her over."

"Are you feeling alright? You don't even know her." I smacked her hand away before she could press it against my forehead. Probably to see if I was running a fever.

"I'm feeling fine, and yes, I know I barely know her." There seemed to be something different about her. Something that went against everything I felt toward people. Something that screamed that I could trust her. Even after what happened earlier. When she touched me it was a mixture of relaxation and tenseness. I don't know which one was a more powerful feeling though.

"Are you sure it's OK if I sit?" she placed her tray across from mine and pulled out the chair beside Makoto.

"Yes it is...I'm Makoto, nice to meet you."

She smiled at my lifelong friend. "Michiru." I watched her examine the remaining empty seats. "Is it usually just the two of you?"

"Well Mako's girlfriend Ami is sick. She's been out for a week now with the flu." I made sure to mention their relationship to gauge her reaction.

"Girlfriend?" She spoke with a light tone. Maybe it didn't bother her. "Well I hope she gets better soon. I'd like to meet her." I smiled softly when she smiled.

While eating I continued to glance at her. I couldn't figure out what was different about her. Why did I feel like I could trust her? Again I smiled, this time it was at the blush on her face when she caught me looking at her.

"You like her." Makoto spoke when Michiru took her tray to dispose of it.

"I don't know her how can I like her? Besides...she grabbed my wrist earlier." I watched her frown. "Yea...I know. Just like he does."

"Did she at least apologize when you freaked out?"

"Yes she did. But that's the thing, I didn't freak out as much as I normally do. It almost made me feel relaxed," I spoke as I stood up to clear my tray.

"Ruka's got a crush." Why must she always tease me. It happens every time I think someone's cute. I simply ignored her as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked from the lunch room. I didn't see Michiru in the crowd. She probably stopped to ask someone else for directions. A few moments of peace before gym.

"Not even going to wait for me?"

A low grumble resonated from my throat. "I was hoping for a few minutes alone Mako. Please?" She only smiled and nodded before walking ahead of me. Ever since she and I first met, that's one thing I've always loved about her. She always knew when to take a hint and she never fought me on it.

* * *

I always dreaded the last class of the day. Not because it was math. That was far from the reason why I hated it. I'm actually pretty good with numbers. No, the reason I hate the last class of the day was simply that school was nearly over. I had to return home to him soon. I had to return to his harsh hands and cold words.

There she was. Dammit, I couldn't even have an entire class without anybody talking to me. I turned my eyes away from her as she sat down. I wanted nothing more than to be alone.

"What class did you have before this?"

I barely looked at her. "Gym." My answer was curt and cold. She frowned. "No, I'm not trying to push you away again." I spoke only to keep her from leaving. I wanted to be alone, yes, but at the same time I wanted someone near me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"She doesn't talk much during this class." The girl sitting in front of me spoke to Michiru. "Don't take it personal."

Thank you. I pulled my homework from my book to hand it in. I didn't really pay attention during class. Most of my time was spent trying to prepare myself for whatever he may do to me when I got home today.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2 for you. This one is a little graphic. Be forewarned. Enjoy though.**_

* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 2

"Do you want a ride home? I know he's still hiding your car keys isn't he?" I stopped when I heard Makoto's voice behind me. I nodded. "Or I could just kidnap you for the evening."

"No...I don't think he would like it much if I didn't come home. But yes...I would like a ride home."

I took a deep breath as I followed her out of the building and to her car. It was nothing to look at. It was just an old clunker. But it got her from home to school. I didn't speak to her during the ride home. Was he going to beat me? Was he going to yell and scream at me? Or was...I shook my head clear of the thoughts that ran amuck in my mind.

"Are you going to be alright?"

It took a moment for her words to register in my brain. "He hasn't killed me has he?" I opened up the door to get out of the car. Makoto only knew of the verbal assault he gave me and a few of the times he grabbed my wrists. She didn't know how bad it really got from him. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I started to walk up the pathway.

"Hey..." I turned back to her. "I'll call you later to check up on you." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Why do you even bother going to school? You'll never make anything of yourself."

I didn't even have the door all the way open before he started. "Maybe because it gets me out of the house for a little bit."

"Don't you talk to me like that you little dyke."

I winced as he slammed me into the wall. He didn't even look as he kicked the door shut. I couldn't find the words to speak as he pressed my hands to the wall on either side of me. I had quit trying to beg him to stop when I was 15. That was a little over a year ago. It has also been that long since he held a knife to my throat and raped me for the first time.

"Just remember, you little slut, you tell anyone and I'll kill you."

I bit my lip so hard it drew blood. He twisted my hand until he heard a snap. I think it was my ring finger this time. My whole hand hurt too much to figure out where it was coming from. I cleared my throat to choke back tears. Tears always made it worse. He ordered me upstairs to my room. I had no choice but to listen.

"That's a good little whore. Go get yourself ready for me."

He stayed right behind me to make sure I didn't try anything to hide from him. I learned my lesson a month ago when I tried to lock myself in the bathroom. I shook my head to get rid of that thought.

"What are you going to do to me?" I was barely able to choke out as he pushed me onto the bed and pulled down his pants. He forced me to suck on him until he was throbbing. I had to listen to his every command. If I didn't, it only meant more pain for me.

He pulled me back to my feet. "All of it...off now." I shuttered as I saw him continue to touch himself while he watched me.

My eyes clenched shut as he pushed me onto my stomach and entered me. Pain shot through my hips and thighs from the unwanted visitor. My left hand gripped the comforter of my bed, the pain finally subsided. I had shut down. I felt nothing. Each moment that passed felt like an eternity. I just wanted it to be over. I cringed and jumped each time his hand made contact with my back. It will be hard for me to sit in my seat tomorrow in school.

My head turned away when I felt his juices run inside of me. "I feel better now." I didn't move as I listened to the shuffling noise of him pulling up his pants. "Oh don't act like a bitch." He pulled me up by my hair to face him. "You know you liked it. You always do. I see the way you look at me at the dinner table."

"You wish." My voice was only a whisper.

"Fuck you." He hit me. His ring dug into my cheek. I'll have a problem explaining it tomorrow. "You got into a fight at school. Your mother will ask." He started walking to the door. "If you tell her otherwise I'll beat you until you lose consciousness and then I'll divorce your mother. She'll blame you for ruining the best thing that ever happened to her. Now go clean yourself up. You're filthy."

I choked back tears again as I curled up on my bed. He hasn't struck me in a visible place in several months.

* * *

"Ruka, honey...dinner's ready." Mom's voice carried effortlessly up the steps. I had gotten into some of her make-up to try to cover up the bruise that covered half my face. "Honey, what happened to you!?" Her expression turned to shock as she reached out to touch the scab below my eye.

"I got in a fight at school." By that time my hand had gone numb. I had wrapped it up to protect it, just in case something was broken.

"Looks like you didn't do much fighting." My stomach suddenly did a back flip. I don't know if it was just from the sound of his voice or if it was my nerves.

I waved my hand to them and nearly ran off to the bathroom. I barely made it before my lunch came up. It wasn't the first time I had gotten sick either. Third time this week. My nerves were shot from Denji.

"Ruka are you alright?" the bathroom door was opened by my mother. "Why don't you go lie down, I'll make you up some soup." I wanted to protest but my head spinning told me to listen to her. "It sounds like your phone's ringing anyway. I'll go grab it." She ran from the room. I was barely able to stand up to follow her. "Hello?" I slowly entered the bedroom behind her and sat on my bed. "It's Mako."

I took the phone from her. "Hey."

"How are you doing?"

I carefully climbed under the blanket. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Haruka. I can hear it in your voice. What happened?"

Thanks Mako...I had pushed it all aside until you mentioned it. "He hit me...half my face is bruised up."

"Damn...Haruka you have to report that. He's going to end up killing you."

"That's just it Mako, if I do report it, he will kill me. Hey, I've got to go I hear mom coming back up. I'll see you tomorrow." I quickly hung up before she could argue. I lied, mom really wasn't coming yet, I just needed to clear my head of what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well...I know I'm going to get a lot of hate mail for this and the next chapter. Oh well :D Enjoy_**

* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 3

I stared at myself in the mirror in my personal bathroom. The bruise on the left side of my face had grown darker in color. The gash had scabbed completely over and was almost black in color. It was tender to the touch. My hand was still throbbing from the apparent broken bone in it. But I could easily hide that pain.

"Have a good day at school Haruka. I'm leaving...are you sure you don't want me to take you in?" It was mom.

I took a deep breath before responding. "No, I'll walk, I like the time alone in the morning."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too mom." If only you would open your eyes to see what your husband does to me I'd love you even more. When I heard her car engine roar to life I walked down the hall to get into her bathroom and find her make-up. Anything was better than nothing to make the bruising less visible.

I wish I paid more attention to mom when she tried to show me how to use this stuff. My hands fumbled with the foundation I was applying to the bruises. I guess this is right, it already looks better than it did before. I sighed and put everything away. Everybody was going to stare at me today. I'll just have to try to ignore it. On my way out the front door I grabbed my backpack.

It was only a few minute walk to the high school. It was the last place I wanted to be with this damage to my face. I kept my eyes on the tiled floor as I walked through the hallway toward my first period class.

"Good morning Haruka." I closed my eyes when her voice rang through my eardrums. It almost made me smile. Her voice was so soothing and relaxing. I didn't respond to her though. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. "Haruka?" She spoke again, this time I turned my head to look at her. I frowned when she gasped though. She must have noticed the bruising on my face. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I was barely able to find my voice to speak.

"You don't look fine..." She sat down next to me.

"I said I'm fine." I snapped at her before looking away again. Thankfully she backed off. She didn't ask me anymore questions or even speak to me.

My eyes closed as I tried to relax when the teacher fell into another lecture. Big mistake. All I saw were images of him. "No!" I nearly screamed when I felt a brush against my arm. I stumbled out of my chair as my eyes focused on Michiru. She must have done it. But it felt just like him. My heart was pounding so hard I barely heard the teacher's voice and the other student's laughing.

"Ms. Tenou..." I didn't respond. "Haruka...?" I finally reacted to him and looked over. He was giving me a strange look. It almost looked like one of fear. "Stop laughing!" He ordered the rest of the class before turning his attention back to me. "Haruka, what's wrong?" He took a step closer to me, my only reaction was to step back.

"Haruka, it's OK." I looked over at her. The voice of an angel ringing through my ears. "Sit back down Haruka. It's alright. I didn't mean to scare you."

She didn't scare me. Her touch scared me. I started to sit back down. Yet my stomach turned, preventing me from doing so. I didn't listen as the teacher tried to stop me from leaving.

I barely made it into a stall before the remainder of my dinner from last night came up. I just wanted all of my pain to stop...my emotional, physical, and psychological pain. All of it.

I coughed again, just dry heaves. There was nothing left in my stomach to come up.

* * *

"Hi." I spoke to Makoto and Ami as I sat at the table. The smell of the food already turning my stomach. "Good to see you're finally feeling better." I looked at her, seeing her frown.

"Yea, I'm feeling better." She spoke softly before looking at Makoto.

"How many times did he hit you?"

I frowned as I stood up and walked away from the table. I was hoping a bottle of ginger ale would help settle my stomach.

"Michiru, I just told you...let it go." I heard Makoto's voice carry as I got closer to the table again. I didn't hear what Michiru said in response to her. "Just let it go already."

"Be nice to the new girl Mako. She doesn't know anything." I spoke softly in Michiru's defense.

"I have to ask though...she said you ran out of the classroom this morning...did you?"

I kept my eyes away from Makoto as she ate. Watching other's eat wasn't helping my stomach's cartwheels. "Yea, I got sick..."

"Can I talk to you for a minute Ruka...outside..." I watched her wipe her mouth on a napkin and stand up. I really didn't want to follow her, but I felt I owed it to her. I grabbed my soda bottle and followed her into the courtyard. "What's going on Ruka?"

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't tell her what was going on.

"That's bullshit Haruka. You've been sick everyday over the past week. You have to deal with all of that shit from him at home. What else does he do to you?"

I opened my mouth to defend the situation again, but I couldn't say anything. The stomach acids started coming up into my throat. "I need..." I covered my mouth, dropped my soda and ran off toward the nearest restroom.

"You need to go to the nurse Ruka." She followed me into the small room. I did notice her stumbling over her words. "I'm thinking the worst Haruka. Please tell me he's never..." She couldn't finish her statement.

"If I tell you it's never..." I coughed. "...happened will you drop it?"

"No I won't. Haruka you need to go to the nurse."

"I'm fine Makoto." I turned to look at her. I felt my anger rising toward her. I haven't been this mad at her in years. "Just drop it." I walked away from her.

* * *

I slowly walked down the steps of the school at the end of the day. The last place I wanted to be was the place I was heading to. I couldn't be happier if I never saw him again.

I turned the last corner and frowned. Why was mom's car in the driveway? She shouldn't be home this early. I dug into my pocket for my house keys just in case the front door was locked.

"Mom?" I slowly pushed open the door to see her huddled on the sofa, crying. In her left hand she held her phone to her ear. She was obviously talking to someone.

"He's dead..." My eyes grew wide as I heard the words leave her mouth. "He's dead..." She repeated again. "He's dead!" She nearly shouted into the phone, more tears coming to her eyes. I dropped my bag and watched her as she spoke. "Denji's gone."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well...Here ya go. Lol. Please don't hate me for this chapter. Trust me...it only gets "better" .....-Evil Laugh-_**

* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 4

Denji's dead. I tried to hide the smile on my face. For the first time since mom married him, I was happy. So this is what it felt like. It's a strange feeling.

"Ruka, Makoto's here." Her voice echoed up the steps. It was still full of tears. I don't understand why she missed him so much.

"Tell her to come up." I reached out to unlock my bedroom door. What was she doing here?

"Why's your mom crying Ruka?" I barely glanced at her as she walked into my room. I still felt anger toward her for what happened earlier. She must have sensed it though based on her statement. "I'm sorry about school today. I'm just worried about you is all."

I smirked at her. Finally raising my eyes to meet her green ones. "Apology accepted." I scooted over on my bed to allow her room to sit down. "Denji was working on repairing an old roof on a condemned house. The shingles collapsed, he fell down two floors. They said he broke his neck on impact. It was an instant death." I looked down to smile. He truly was gone. It wasn't the slow, torturous death I had been planning for him, but it would do.

"Could that be a smile I see? The cold, reserved Haruka Tenou is smiling?" She chuckled at me and playfully bumped into my shoulder. Her actions only caused me to smile more.

"What are you doing here anyway? I would have thought you'd have a date with Ami tonight."

"I told her I wanted to check up on you, to make sure you were alright." She hesitated before handing me the bag in her hands. "I stopped at the pharmacy on the way over here." As I started to open the bag she continued to speak. "If you can tell me he's honestly never raped you I'll throw it in the trash myself. But...something just doesn't feel right. Especially with you vomiting so much lately."

I froze as I held the tiny box in my hands, my eyes were fixated on it. I wanted to scream at her and make her leave. To call her a liar and tell her I never wanted to see her again. Without a word I stood up and walked into my bathroom. I stared at the box that I sat on the countertop. I was petrified. The longer I stood in that same spot staring at the same box I thought. I thought long and hard. Each thought was painful. I hadn't had my period in two months. I had never been regular anyway, but I had also never skipped more than a month.

It felt like ten minutes before I finally opened the box and read the instructions. I felt my heart begin to race as I proceeded to do what the tiny piece of paper had said. "Are you alright in there Ruka?"

I didn't answer as I sat the test on the countertop and opened the door. "I can't watch it." I bolted for my bed and curled up on it. "Mako, what do I do if it's..." I couldn't find the words to finish my sentence.

"You'll deal with it if that's what it comes out to be." I looked at her as she sat beside me. "How...many times?" I could tell it pained her to ask.

"12." I pulled one of my pillows into my grasp. I remember each of those times. "I was 14 the first time." I clenched my eyes shut to fight back tears. Smiling and crying all in one day. I guess there is still some emotion left in my soul. I watched as Makoto stood up and walked into the bathroom. I don't want to know what color that little stick was going to show.

"Haruka..." My body became tense when I heard the tone in her voice. "Ruka...I'm so sorry."

That was all it took her to say before I broke down into tears. My whole body shook. Denji was gone, but his memory, it seems, will live on forever. "Please don't touch me." I pulled away from her when she tried to hug me.

* * *

I sat in my bedroom the next day. I had already told mom I wasn't feeling well. It wasn't completely a lie. I was still feeling nauseous. I just didn't want to be in school. She made a deal with me though since she hated me missing school. She agreed to let me go in late and even wrote me a note excusing me before she left for work this morning.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand, deciding if I was ready yet. First period was already over. Second period was nearly half way over now. By the time I made it to school I'd only have 20 minutes before lunch. Now was the perfect time to leave.

Less than 15 minutes later I found myself sitting in my History class next to Michiru. I've only known her for two days and I was feeling safe around her. A feeling that took me years with Makoto.

"Was that a smirk?"

I quickly wiped the smirk from my face as I looked at her. "No...it wasn't."

"People are allowed to smile, it's not going to kill you, I promise." She smiled. It made my heart melt. Nobody has ever made me feel the way she was now. Just a silly little glance and I felt like I wanted to tell her everything about me. "Come on Haruka, smile for me."

I shivered at her smile. It almost seemed as though she was flirting with me. That would make sense then. Why else would she ignore all the guys that I see trying to flirt with her. I shyly allowed myself to smile.

"Now see, you look so much cuter when you smile." She turned her attention back to the teacher. She was flirting. If only she knew my history with people.

I shook my head, the smile falling from it. The bell rang for lunch and boy was I hungry. I just ate three hours ago but my stomach was already grumbling for more food. I didn't wait for Michiru as I made my way into the cafeteria.

"Hungry much?" Makoto had a solemn look on her face. I frowned and stood beside her in line. "I haven't told anybody. Ami asked what was going on, I lied about it."

"I'm going to tell them today."

"Them? You mean Michiru too?" I nodded. "Are you sure about that? You barely know her."

"She makes me feel weird whenever I'm around her. I feel like I can trust her." I frowned at the smirk that grew on her lips. "Yes, alright...I think I do have a crush on her."

"I knew it. Don't you think that telling her though will shut down all chances of getting with her...she'll think you're straight." She idly pulled food onto her tray.

"Well, we all know that couldn't be any further from the truth." I followed suit, pulling food onto my tray. It was food I normally wouldn't think about eating, but my body was craving. "What are you looking at?" I glared at her as I paid for my meal.

"Hormones?" She was picking on me. I could tell by her voice she was trying to help me feel better about what was happening.

I shook my head and walked over to the table. "How are you feeling today Ruka? Michiru said you were late this morning."

"I'm feeling as good as I can." I opened my water bottle to take a sip. "I found out something last night..." I took a deep breath, flinching some as Makoto placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Don't know much about pregnancy or abortion...so info in this chapter may not be 100% accurate. And...I apologize for this chapter being so short. I didn't know what else to add into it...sorry._**

* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 5

I finally looked up after nearly five minutes of silence. I felt a small twinge of laughter when I saw the look on Ami's face. "But I thought..." She stopped when Makoto whispered something into her ear. Based on the way her expression changed, she told her it was Denji.

"How can you be pregnant?" My attention turned toward Michiru.

"What do you mean?"

"I just thought..." She blushed as she stumbled over her words. "...that you were gay..."

Finally, something to make me laugh. It was a real laugh too. "I am."

She only blushed more, this time there was a confused look on her face. "But...you just said you were pregnant...I don't get it though..."

My laugh faded as thoughts flooded my mind of him. Each and every time he touched me. Each time he...raped me...all of it came flooding into my head.

* * *

"Ruka...honey are you awake?" My head pounded at the sound of her voice. It was mom's voice. "Honey wake up please..." I forced my eyes open but quickly covered them with my hand when the bright light of the nurse's office hit them. Why was I in the nurse's office? "How are you feeling Ruka?"

I turned to look at her. The sudden movement caused my whole world to spin. I hope my pregnancy isn't going to be like this the whole time. "What happened?"

"You blacked out at lunch." She sat down on the cot next to me. "Mako...told the nurse you're pregnant...is that true?"

Damn You Makoto. Why did you have to open your mouth. Now mom knows and I wasn't ready for her to know yet. "Yea...I'm sorry." I looked down at my lap.

"What are you sorry for?" I flinched when she put her hand on my shoulder. "I set up a doctor's appointment for you today. I'm not mad at you Ruka. I'm actually happy."

Of course she's happy. She thinks that I have some boyfriend now. Just like she's always wanted for me. She helped me stand up and walked with me out to her car. "It's not what you think mom." Not like you'd believe me anyway.

"What is it then?" I relaxed in the passenger seat as she pulled away from the curb.

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Hey mom, that husband of yours liked to make me his verbal punching bag. And on occasion he got a little sexually frustrated and used me as his sex toy. "I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Well why not?"

"Because I don't want to!" I snapped at her. My teeth clenched together when she laughed.

"Mood swings already."

Just shut up already mom. "I wasn't even ready to let you know. I've been busy thinking about what to do about it."

"You're not getting an abortion so stop thinking about it."

I frowned. I wanted to scream and yell at her. Instead though, I gripped the hem of my shirt in frustration.

* * *

"Congratulations Haruka, you're two months along. Based on all of the tests so far, everything is coming along just fine."

I reached out to grab the doctor's hand before she was able to leave the room. "I have some questions for you." I glared at my mother until she got the hint to wait outside.

"What is it Haruka?"

"When am I due?" I couldn't look at her as I spoke. I decided to start my questions easy.

"March 6th." She showed me the paper in her hands.

"When's the latest I'd be able to get an abortion?"

"The latest we recommend is 6 months...You don't want to keep the baby?"

I whispered. "I was raped. I can't keep it..."

She frowned as she started to walk toward the door. "Was it reported?"

I shook my head. "It can't be reported. It won't do any good anyway, he's dead...What will I have to do to get an abortion?" I didn't want to think about how I had gotten pregnant in the first place.

"Since you're still under 18, you'd have to have your mother's signature for the abortion. I'm sorry that this happened to you Haruka. Everything will work itself out the way it's supposed to be, I promise. It just takes time."

I nodded and watched mom re-enter the room. I didn't speak to her during that time, nor during the ride home. There was nothing to say. Nothing that she'd listen to anyway. There had to be some way to get her to agree to sign the papers.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Told you this chapter would be a little bit longer. :) Oh, and just like it says on my profile....**_

_**10-25-09: Current weight - 290lbs (131.5 kg for those outside the US)**_

* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 6

It's been one month since Denji's death and the realization that I'm pregnant with his child. Rumors have began to spread around school. It's not like the face that I'm pregnant is a lie. The rest of it is though. The most popular rumor I've heard is that I fucked the history teacher. That's apparently the only reason I've got perfect marks in his class. They don't seem to realize that I do all of my homework and study for the tests. That means nothing.

It's been a futile battle with my mother to get an abortion. She won't budge. She ways it's my fault I was stupid enough to get pregnant and now I've got to live with the consequences. It is all my fault...If I was never born none of this would be happening.

I wouldn't have to live through this torment. I'm even causing others pain. That new girl Michiru...it seems I've broken her heart with the fact that I'm pregnant. She's such a sweet girl, I don't mean to hurt her. If only I had the guts to end this.

In my hands is a straight blade. I've thought long and hard about how to do it. I have yet to decide if I wanted to use it to discard of this bastard fetus inside me, or take my own life along with it.

This wasn't fair to the baby. Doing it this way would cause it more pain then was necessary. Maybe if I tried once more...

"Mom, we need to talk." I watched her at the stove as I entered the kitchen.

"If it's about the child, I'm tired of fighting you about it. So save your breath."

I clenched my teeth. It was now or never. "You told me that you would consider it if I told you the real reason why I wanted it."

She put her spatula on the counter beside the stove and turned to face me. For once it appeared that I had her whole attention. "I'm listening."

I looked down at the countertop. There was no way I could look her in the eye. Not with what I was about to say. "I was raped..."

"What?"

I jumped at the change of tone in her voice. "He made me swear I'd never tell you..."

"Why would he make you swear that?"

"It was Denji..." I finally looked at her. Her worried look turned to one of pure rage. "That's why I had to promise."

"You have some nerve. I knew you always hated him Haruka, but I didn't think you would stoop this low. Why don't you stop lying to me already?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. You never believed anything I've ever said to you. That husband of yours liked to make me his punching bag. Both emotionally and physically." I snapped at her. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Why on earth would he do that to you?"

"I don't know mom, why do murderer's kill people? It's like asking why the grass is green. Get me a paternity test if you don't believe me!"

"I'm not paying for a paternity test for a lying little bitch. You have two options. Tell me who the father is and why you really want the abortion...or get the hell out of my house."

"Where am I suppose to go then? Because I just told you who the father is and you don't believe me."

"I don't care. You have until midnight to get out."

* * *

It was nearly midnight. I threw the last of my clothing into a suitcase and drug it down to my car. I had found the keys to it a week after Denji's funeral.

"Leave your house key on the kitchen table on your way out." Those were the last words she spoke to me as I slammed the garage door behind me.

I shoved the bag into the passenger seat and climbed into the driver's side. The only place I knew of that I could go was Makoto's. I don't want to bring her into this though. She worries about me enough as it is.

It was as if she read my mind. I picked up my phone as it rang. I didn't look at the screen as I rejected the call. I knew deep down it was her. Finally, I started the engine and backed out of the garage.

Again my phone rang and again I rejected the call. It was a Friday night, no doubt Makoto was out with Ami. I couldn't ruin their night simply because my mother is a bitch.

I only made it a mile from my former home before breaking down in tears. 17 years old, a baby on the way, and nowhere to go. A few moments later the phone rang once more. I let it go to the third ring so I could compose myself enough to answer it. "Hello?" I cleared my throat, hopefully they couldn't hear the sobs in my voice.

"Ruka, why did my first two calls go right to voicemail?" Sure enough, it was Makoto.

"I...I hit the wrong button." I tried to lie. She knew me to well though.

"That isn't going to work. You would have called me right back had you hit the wrong button. I just wanted to see how it went with your mother. From the sound of your voice...not so well. I also wanted to see if you wanted to come over for a little bit. Ami's here, so is Michiru. They're both staying the night. You can stay too if you want."

Why was she also so nice to me? I was so undeserving of her friendship. I bit my lip in a failed attempt to fight back more tears. "I'll see you in a few minutes." Before I hung up I spoke again. "Mom kicked me out."

I placed my cell phone on speaker as I pulled away from the curb, driving toward her apartment. "You're definitely staying here...I take it you told her?"

"She called me a lying little bitch." My voice broke. "Said if I can't tell her the truth then get out of her house...So I guess I'll be living in my car for a while."

"Oh no you won't either. I've got more than enough room here for you. You won't be a burden either."

Yes I will be a burden. I'm a burden to everybody around me. "I'm going to stop at the store for something to eat before I come over." My stomach was screaming at me for food.

"I've got plenty of snacks here. Just get your ass over here. Michiru's looking forward to seeing you."

"Shut up!" It was Michiru's voice. Though it was muffled, she was sitting on the other side of the room most likely.

A small smile appeared on my lips. I already knew the girl liked me. I just wasn't entirely sure if I felt the same toward her. Hearing her voice it felt like all the bad things of the day have been lifted from my shoulders. Hopefully when I see her it will help start to chip away at this wall that's been rebuilt around my heart. I hope...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Just like it says on my profile....**_

_**10-29-09: Current weight - 288lbs (130.6 kg for those outside the US)**_

* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 7

I frowned at the site of Makoto's pullout sofa bed. She expected me to share with Michiru. She was out of her mind.

"Are you alright Haruka?" I turned to look at Ami.

"Yea, I'm fine." I lied before talking out to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"I told Makoto I'd sleep on the floor. You can have the bed." Michiru offered me the bowl of chips from the counter. It was something I normally didn't eat, but I was just so hungry.

"We'll work it out when we go to bed." I didn't want her to have stiff joints because I was uncomfortable with sharing the bed. Two people can share a bed without sharing anything else.

I followed her back into the living room. "Oh come on, why don't you at least wait until you're in the bedroom."

I peaked over her shoulder to see Ami sitting on Makoto's lap. It brought a smile to my face. They always knew how to make me smile. "Don't make me sick please." I doubled over as my stomach cramped.

"Okay, we get it Ruka...sorry." Makoto pushed the blue haired girl off of her lap. "You can stop faking it."

"I'm..." I groaned and dropped to my knees. The bowl of chips scattered over the carpet. I shivered when I felt Michiru's hands on my shoulders. "Bathroom..." I allowed her to help me to my feet. I felt safe with the feeling of her arm around my waist.

I pushed the door shut behind me, my stomach finally losing the battle. "Is she alright?" Makoto's voice rang through the door. "We're sorry we made you sick."

I ignored her. She was probably trying to make me feel better. "It wasn't you Mako. I'm pregnant remember?" I pulled the bottle of mouthwash from the cabinet and rinsed. It took three times to finally get rid of the taste of stomach acid. I wiped my mouth as I opened the bathroom door. "I hope you don't mind if I lay down. You guys can stay out here to talk, I don't mind."

I pulled my shirt off, not feeling modest. Everything was covered. I had nothing to be ashamed of.

"It's getting late, we're going to retire for the night. Ruka you know where the blankets are if you guys need more."

I noticed the chips had been picked up from the floor and sighed. They shouldn't have to clean up my mess. I shut the overhead light off and laid down on one side of the bed. "So am I sleeping on the floor?" I only shook my head before motioning to the space beside me. "Are you sure?"

"I'd take the offer before I changed my mind." I couldn't help but smile at how quickly she laid on the spot beside me. "Good night Michiru."

"Can I ask you a question?"

I frowned. Just when I wanted to sleep, she wanted to talk to me. Carefully I rolled over to face her. "Go ahead."

"Where did that scar come from on your back?"

The scar she mentioned was nearly a foot long, and ran diagonal between my shoulder blades. "It was five years ago." I closed my eyes as I remembered how it happened.

"What happened?" She took a bold move and placed her hand on my cheek.

At first I wanted to pull away, but there was something about her touch that was soothing. My walls were starting to break, and it was Michiru's doing. "Denji, he was working on his car. I made the mistake of going out to see him. He had the engine running. I don't remember what I said to him, but he shoved me down onto the motor."

"He's the father...isn't he?"

I opened my eyes to look deeply into hers. She looked so worried about me. I looked away before answering. "Yea..."

She didn't say a word as she pulled me into a tight hug. She didn't let me go when my body tensed. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Please just relax." I felt her fingers caress my back. Then her lips on my forehead. My whole body relaxed.

Her lips moved to my cheek. Suddenly I felt the urge to kiss her. She beat me to it. Her lips were so soft, she tasted so sweet. It was a short, simple kiss.

"I'm so sorry." I stopped her before she was able to pull away. I didn't want her to leave now. I needed to be close to her.

"Please...don't go." I closed my eyes when she retook her place on the bed. "I...I feel safe with you here." I blushed at my own admittance. "That's why mom kicked me out." My voice was soft. I finally felt safe enough to tell her everything. "She didn't believe me when I told her that Denji's the father."

"Why wouldn't she believe you?"

"For some reason she loved that man more than me. She called me a liar. She doesn't see why she should pay for a paternity test for a liar."

"She'll come around with time Haruka." She rested her hand on my cheek again.

"Now I won't be able to get an abortion though...I'm stuck with that bastard's child."

"You've got friends that love you. We'll always be here for you. Think about it, you were my first friend here." I smiled when she smiled. "Even though you were a bitch."

"I'm still a bitch."

"I don't think you are." She leaned closer to me. My breath caught in my throat. I met her halfway in another kiss, this time it was more passionate and lustful. My hand moved up into her hair as her mouth opened slightly, inviting my tongue in. I quickly stopped her hand as it moved away from my waist toward my breast.

"I can't..." She only nodded. "I have to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"You're the first person I've kissed..." I closed my eyes, relaxing again as she played with my hair. I felt strange whenever I was around this girl. Something I've never felt before.

"You kiss like a pro." She giggled before giving me one last kiss for the evening. "Good night Ruka."

"Good night Michi."


	8. Chapter 8

**_So, here's an update. And as it says on my profile......_**

**_Current Weight - 284 lbs (128.8 kg for those outside the U.S.)_**

* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 8

It's taken so much time to adjust to this pregnancy. Thankfully the school allowed me to wear my own clothing once I started showing. I just didn't have the money to order a new uniform. Last month I sold my car to a private collector. I used some of that money to purchase an older car so I could get to and from my appointments and school. The rest of the money went into a bank account along with my inheritance from my father. Money I was saving for purchases for the baby.

"How are you today?" I looked over my shoulder to see Makoto approaching me.

I looked down at my abdomen, then at her. "Still pregnant, you?"

She laughed softly. "Did you forget its Michiru's birthday today?"

My eyes grew wide. I did forget. How could I have forgotten? I was due on the same day as her birthday. I frowned, she was there for my birthday and here it was her birthday and I had nothing for her. "Shit...why didn't you remind me?" I smacked her shoulder.

"I thought you'd remember your own girlfriend's birthday."

I blushed. "She's not my girlfriend." Though, it did feel like we were dating. We spent nearly all of our time together. Michiru was even the first person to feel the baby kick. I smiled as I remembered the look on her face when her hand was kicked that day.

"Well, either way, I can't believe you forgot her birthday today." She looked over my shoulder. "Speak of the devil. Good luck." She practically ran away from me. Thanks Mako.

"Morning Ruka." I accepted the hug she gave me.

I gasped softly and turned my head away when I violent cramp ripped through my abdomen. "Morning." I pushed out through clenched teeth.

"Are you alright?" She rested her hand on my lower back to steady me.

"Yea, I'm fine." I didn't think anything of it. "Happy birthday Michi." The cramp finally subsided. I leaned down to kiss her softly. It was a friendly kiss.

She smiled before giggling. "So what did you get me?"

I had to come up with something fast. I couldn't tell her that I forgot. "I was thinking of kicking Makoto out of the apartment tonight and making you a nice birthday meal."

The smile on her face grew wide. "That sounds incredible, I'd love to come over for dinner. Now come on or we'll be late for class."

It was about halfway through the class, I had thought nothing of my first cramp, this time though, it was different. It was more powerful. I let out an audible groan. I dropped my pencil and gripped the edges of the desk to keep from falling off my chair.

"Ruka?" Michiru spoke aloud from the seat beside me.

A silence fell over the room as everybody turned to me. "I'm fine." Another cramp hit me. "No, I'm not...I think the baby's coming." I hunched over to try to stop the pain.

* * *

_Six Hours Later_

"You awake?" It was Ami's voice. She spoke softly, it sounded like she was alone.

"Yea, I'm up." I opened my eyes to look at her.

"I came over right after school. The whole school knows you went into labor during first period." She sat in the chair beside me.

"Who would have known the doctor would be right about me being due today?" I smiled.

"I'm surprised Michiru isn't here yet...How's the baby?"

"I...haven't seen her yet. They said she wasn't breathing properly." I felt a sting of tears in my eyes. "I want to see my baby." Even if she was a product of his abuse, I felt such a connection to her that I've never felt before. I don't understand how people can give up their children after they have them.

Ami frowned. "I'll go see if I can find a nurse. Makoto should be here soon, she was right behind me when we left school."

I only nodded and watched her leave the room. I smiled when I heard a familiar voice outside the door. Soon after, she entered the room. She carried a bouquet of roses with her. that's probably what took her so long to get to the hospital. "Hey."

"Hey." I responded with a smile.

"I hope you like roses." She placed them on the window's ledge before sitting on the bed beside me.

"I love roses."

"Great news, the nurse said she'll be in shortly to take you to see the baby." Ami stopped at the door. "I'll wait out in the lobby for Mako." She smiled at us before leaving.

"Have you named her yet?"

I relaxed when she brushed hair out of my face. "No. I haven't even seen her yet. I know once I see her the name will hit me." Something else suddenly dawned on me. "I'm sorry I can't make your birthday meal for you tonight."

"Don't worry about it...My best friend having her baby on my birthday is a wonderful enough gift." She rested her head against mine. I relaxed to the point I was nearly asleep.

"Are you read to see your baby Haruka?" My eyes shot open when I heard the nurse speak. "She's out of the oxygen tank, she's breathing just find on her own."

I allowed her and Michiru to help me into the wheelchair. I took several deep breaths to calm my nerves on the way to the NIC unit. My breath caught in my throat though when I looked at the baby that was placed into my arms.

She was absolutely beautiful. The hair on top of her head was so fine, it was blonde, just like mine. I was thankful it was any color but black. She opened her eyes to look up at me. Her eyes were blue, but they were so light that they almost appeared white. They were absolutely gorgeous. I had never seen eyes that color before.

"Haruka, she's beautiful." Michiru reached out to stroke the child's tiny hand.

"Kaida." It was the first name that popped into my head. It was also the name dad said he wanted to call me when I was born, but mom wouldn't budge from Haruka. "It's what my dad wanted to name me." I looked up at Michiru who was smiling. "It's a way I can remember him."

"I'm sure he loves that."

I smiled when I felt her lips press to my cheek. "Kaida Tenou...my little dragon." I carefully offered her up to Michiru, who gratefully took her in her arms. "Welcome to this world."

"You've got very loving people around you Kaida. And a wonderful mother who loves you more than anything in this world." She rocked her slowly, I watched closely, just to make sure nothing happened to her.

So this is what parenthood is like. A lifetime of worry. A lifetime of love. Hopefully a lifetime of love. I'll never do to Kaida what my mother did to me. I could never do that. No matter what she may do when she's older, I'll always love her.

* * *

**_Meaning of Kaida = Little Dragon_**

**_Don't forget to review :)  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: From this point on this story will be in third person. I thought long and hard about it and decided that third person would be best to finish this story._**

**_As it says on my profile..._**

**_11-05-09: Current Weight - 284 lbs (128.8 kg for those outside the US)_**

* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 9

It's been two weeks since Kaida was born. Haruka was unable to return to school. She could not find a babysitter that she could afford during the days. Makoto had been collecting the new mother's homework each day. She was also helping Haruka to complete it so she wouldn't fall behind. Only two months to graduation.

"Honey, I'm home." Makoto smiled as she entered the apartment she shared with her best friend. "Haruka?" The brunette smiled when she saw Haruka had fallen asleep on the sofa, Kaida sound asleep on her chest. "Poor Ruka..." She pulled a blanket over the pair and turned off the light to let them sleep while she made dinner.

Makoto hummed to herself as she chopped up lettuce for salads. She grumbled when her concentration was broken by the doorbell. She decided against yelling that it was open since Haruka was sleeping. She opened the door up for Michiru. "She's asleep."

"She must be so tired." Michiru smiled at the pair on the sofa. "I just wanted to take them on a walk, to get them out for a while."

"Yea, she's been cooped up inside ever since they got home. It would do them both good."

Michiru followed Makoto into the kitchen. "I'm actually glad she's asleep right now." She peeked back over her shoulder just to make sure there was no movement. "I need to talk to somebody."

"About what?" Makoto resumed making dinner.

"About Haruka...Do you know how she feels about me?" She accepted the sliced carrot that was offered to her.

"Haruka doesn't talk about her feelings much, she never has." Makoto placed her knife on the cutting board and turned to her friend. "But for some reason when it comes to you...she gets flustered and stumbles over her words." She smirked. "She told me once that you relax her."

Michiru smiled, a blush soon following it on her cheeks. "I think I love her, that's why I was asking."

Haruka gasped as she looked in at her friends. She had suspected Michiru's feelings for a while. She felt betrayed though that Makoto told something that was spoken in confidence. She took a step back when the pair looked at her. She didn't speak when she turned and bolted for the bathroom. She couldn't face them now.

"Ruka, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk to you Makoto." The blonde shouted in response.

Makoto frowned, she knew what she had done wrong. She sighed as she turned to return to the kitchen. "She'll be in there for a while."

"Maybe I could try talking to her." Michiru walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Thankfully for her it was unlocked. "Ruka, can we talk?"

"Why? You already know everything. What else has Makoto told you about me?" The blonde splashed more water on her face. She was still trying to wake up completely.

"Nothing. The only thing she said was that I relax you. Is that true?"

Haruka didn't look up from the sink. "Yea, it's true. Since I first met you I felt like I could tell you anything."

"I feel like that too."

The blonde jumped when Michiru wrapped her arms around her waist. "I think I love you Michiru." She practically shouted her declaration. "And you know what...that scares the shit out of me. I've never felt like this before." Haruka turned in Michiru's arms and kissed her deeply. "I'm taking Kaida out for a walk. I need to clear my head."

* * *

Haruka wiped her eyes as she finished writing her letter. It was well after midnight, Makoto was sound asleep. She wrapped Kaida up in a thick blanket before placing the letter addressed 'To: Everyone' on the kitchen counter. She slid on her jacket and shoes before placing her house key on the table near the door.

It was bitter cold as Haruka loaded the baby into the back seat of her car. She knew this was for the best. Things were getting too complicated for her. They were terrifying her. She looked up at the apartment building once more before climbing into the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

_Dear Everyone,_

_I'm going to start out by saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a burden to all of you. I don't deserve all of the good that you've all shown me. I know this is hard. It will be for a while, but it'll get better. You'll forget about me and you'll forget about Kaida. It's for the best._

_If our friendships are meant to be then we'll cross paths somewhere down the road. I just don't think that we're meant to be near each other at this given period in time._

_Things were getting too complicated. I felt like it's my time to start over. To start over with Kaida. In a place where nobody knows us and nobody knows our history. I don't want any of you to worry about me. I know what I'm doing. Kaida and I will be just fine. I'm sure I'll have no problem finding a job somewhere with my knowledge of cars. Things will work themselves out._

_Please don't try to look for us. I wish you all the best in whatever you choose to do in your lives._

_Farewell,_

_Haruka and Kaida Tenou_


	10. Chapter 10

**_No weight update today. I just didn't feel like moving after I typed the chapter. Yea I know, lazy...Well..I want to warn you now, over the next 3-4 chapters there will be a LOT of time passing in the story. But I'll try to make it as smooth as possible, and try not to leave any gaps okay? Enjoy_**

* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 10

"Why would she leave?" Michiru tightly gripped Haruka's hand written letter. She was fighting tears.

"She got scared..." Makoto pulled her friend into a tight hug. "She usually shuts everybody out when she's scared. She's never done anything like this before."

The aqua haired teen let her tears flow. "She told me she loved me. And she heard me say the same." She sobbed into the brunette's shoulder. "Where will she go?"

"I don't know...she'll come back when she's ready. I know her."

* * *

Haruka walked through the front doors of a hotel. It was nearly 8 AM by the time she stopped driving. Six hours after she started. She was just outside of Kurihara. She clutched Kaida closely to her chest as she approached the desk.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The clerk looked up from her computer, she smiled at the young mother and child.

"I was..." She stumbled over her words, not looking at the woman. "I need a place to stay."

"Check in isn't until 4 PM."

"I've been driving all night. I need a place to stay for a little while." Haruka finally looked at the clerk, it was obvious she had spent most of her drive crying.

The woman at the desk gave her a warm smile. "I think I can find a room for the two of you."

Kaida started moving, soon it was followed by cries. Haruka frowned and began rocking her. She hummed softly between giving all the required information. "We'll be in the room soon Kaida." She spoke softly.

"Kaida's a cute name, how old is she?"

The blonde shifted her daughter in her arms to sign the registration card. "She's two weeks old." She smiled softly as she took the room key and listened to instructions as to where the room was. "Thank you."

She allowed more tears to fall from her eyes once they were safely inside the room. Kaida was still screaming at the top of her lungs though. Haruka sat on the edge of the bed to breast feet her. Just like magic, Kaida was quiet. "I knew that's what you needed sweetheart." She stroked the light blonde hair of the child as she nursed. "You're the only person I need in my life. It's just you and me against the world now kiddo." Haruka suddenly laughed. "You don't understand a word I'm saying." She shook her head. "I know you'll eventually understand this though...I love you."

It had been three weeks since Haruka and Kaida arrived in Kurihara. Haruka had become familiar with the surrounding area during that time. She had also had several interviews and promising job opportunities.

She reached out for the phone in her room when it rang. "Hello?"

"Is this Haruka?" A male voice responded.

"Yes it is."

"Great, just the person I wanted to talk to. This is Tadao from Yamaguchi Automotive. After meeting with the owners we're pleased to offer you a service position."

Haruka quickly placed Kaida on the center of the bed. "That's wonderful!"

"We also wanted to know if you could come in tonight to fill out your paperwork and get familiar with the garage." Tadao spoke.

"I don't have anybody to watch my daughter on such short notice though." Haruka frowned, she suddenly felt like the job was slipping through her fingers, just like the first two had done.

"That's not a problem. The owner's sister is always here. She watches any of the employees kids when they don't have a sitter. Bring her on in with you." She felt the smile return to her face as he continued. "So we'll see you in a little while then?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Haruka hung up the phone and proceeded to pack Kaida's diaper bag for the trip. It was a habit she had become quite accustomed to. Several diapers, clothes and a blanket later she was ready to go. Kaida cried softly in protest when she was picked back up to be put into her coat.

Once at the garage they walked inside and were greeted by Tadao. "Haruka, it's so nice to see you again. So this is your daughter? She's beautiful." He reached out to shake Haruka's hand, then shook Kaida's hand ever so softly. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to meet her." Haruka followed him down the hallway. "She's our resident babysitter. She usually does the bookkeeping." He knocked on a door about halfway down the hallway.

Haruka noticed the nameplate on the door that read '_Setsuna Meiou Accounting_.' She expected to see a graying woman on the other side of the door. "You know I don't like to be bothered when my door's shut."

Haruka's breath caught in her throat when she saw the woman on the other side of the wooden door. She was beautiful. Long dark green hair and two gorgeous garnet colored eyes. "Setsuna...Our newest mechanic Haruka." He motioned between the two women. "Haruka...this is Setsuna, she's not always such a crabby old lady."

The older woman's attitude quickly changed when she saw the blonde carrying a small baby. "Oh what a cutie."

Tadao rolled his eyes, but noticed how hesitant Haruka was to hand over her child. "Don't worry, Setsuna would rather die before letting anything happen to a child. It's okay."

"What's her name?" The green haired woman asked as she carefully pulled the baby free of Haruka's grasp.

"Kaida...please take care of her. She's all I've got.."

Setsuna gave the mechanic a knowing and comforting smile before nodding. "She's safe, I promise. You'll like it here, everybody's like a family." She went back into her office with Kaida.

"One big happy family." Tadao laughed and continued taking Haruka on a tour of the rest of the building.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Enjoy. :) As I said last chapter, a lot of time will be skipped over the next few chapters, there will be one more time skip, it will be the last time major time jump of the story and it will take place next chapter._**

* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 11

_Three Year Later_

"So we're coming over about 8 tonight right?" Tadao elbowed Haruka before closing the hood of the car they had been working on.

"Yea, Kaida will be laying down about that time." She wiped her hands on a towel. "Though with Auntie Suna coming over she'll try to stay up later." The blonde smiled.

Haruka felt at home in Kurihara. At first she was skeptical about how people would judge her. There weren't many 21 year olds with three year old children in the neighborhood. "Bout time you let us all come over to see the new house."

It had been over a month since Haruka and Kaida moved into a small house on the outskirts of town. "I had to get through Kaida's birthday and make sure everything was unpacked first." She unzipped her jumpsuit and stepped out of it. She tossed it in the hamper near the door before picking up her duffel bag. "Don't be too late. Don't want the food to get cold before you eat."

"Mommy!" Kaida ran up to the mechanic and hugged her tightly. "You done playing now?"

"Playing?" Haruka picked her up and looked at Setsuna.

Setsuna smirked and shrugged. "Well that's all you guys do all day is play with the cars. Just like when you were kids, only you get paid for it."

"That playing pays your paycheck too you know." Haruka didn't hesitate to fight back. The green haired woman only smiled. It was common for them to argue. In all actuality they had become very good friends over the past three years. "I'll see you tonight around 8 right?"

"Auntie Suna's coming over too?" The little girl's ears perked.

Haruka cringed and mentally kicked herself. "You're the one that said it, not me. Good luck getting her to go to bed now." Setsuna shut down her computer and stood from the chair. "I'll probably be about an hour late or so. I've got some errands to run. I'll give you a call to let you know when I'll be there though."

"I'll see you tonight." Haruka left her dear friend's office and went out to her car.

* * *

Being on her own helped her to relax and open up about much of her past. Even though she had yet to tell any of her new friends about Denji, she had come to accept what he had done to her, as well as what her mother did. She had moved on from Makoto and Ami. What turned out to be the hardest part of her move was leaving Michiru. Even now she thought about her occasionally.

She pulled into the driveway of her home and helped Kaida out of her booster seat. "You want to help me make dinner for tonight?"

Kaida's eyes lit up and she raced her mother into the kitchen. "I wanna make cookies!" She pulled her stool out from under the sink.

"Of course you want cookies. You always want cookies honey." Haruka pulled off her jacket and draped it over one of the dining room chairs. "Get over here and wash your hands or you can't help me." Haruka kicked her daughter's step-stool in front of the sink and reached in to turn to turn on the water to wash her hands.

* * *

It was nearing the time when Haruka's co-workers were suppose to show up. Tadao had already called, letting her know he was on his way. "Come on kiddo, it's bedtime."

"But...But...Auntie Suna's coming over!" She refused to move from her seat on the sofa.

"Well, I just got off the phone with her and she won't be coming tonight. She said she had a lot more things to do then she thought."

"Really?" She pouted.

Haruka continued her solemn tone as she lied to the little girl. "Yea, but she said she'll come over tomorrow to see you though."

"Oh, okay." Kaida stood up and walked back to her room with her mother to get changed for bed.

The child fell asleep just in time for the doorbell to ring. "Come on in, it's open." She called once she reached the kitchen to pull a beer out of the fridge for herself.

"We're here, and we brought beer!" Tadao announced as he and his wife walked through the door.

"Quiet, I just got Kaida to bed. If she hears you she'll come running out and I'll never get her back to sleep." The blonde turned the corner and smiled at the pair. "Good to see you again Eri."

"You too Haruka." She walked by her to put the drinks they had brought into the fridge.

"Setsuna should be here soon. I think Daiki and Goro are coming too. I wasn't able to get a solid answer from them." Tadao handed the new homeowner an envelope. "Eri and I thought this might help with getting things decorated around here."

Haruka sat her bottle on the coffee table to open the envelope. Her eyes grew wide when she looked at a gift certificate for a local home improvement store. "$300? You guys really didn't have to do this."

"Haruka, you're the best mechanic in the shop, consider this a thank you for being so loyal for the last three years."

"Hello?" An older woman's voice echoed through the small home. She took her shoes off at the door and walked into the living room with her bag and a small housewarming gift. "I brought you something Haruka. It's not much."

"You didn't have to bring anything for me." She accepted the package and opened it up. She let out a soft chuckle when she saw it was a small pink horse wall decoration. "This is for Kaida isn't it?"

"Well I figured you already had enough crap already, I bet that poor girl's room is bare."

Haruka glared at her, ignoring the comment. "She'll love it. I had to tell her you weren't coming just so I could get her to bed."

"Lying to your kid, such a bad habit."

The blonde rolled her eyes. As the evening progressed one of the two mechanics was able to make it to the housewarming gathering. They spent their evening laughing and telling stories. Haruka cringed when the question was finally brought up.

"So what's the story on Kaida's dad? You haven't talked about him ever since we met you." Tadao asked as he took another swig of his beer. It was his fourth one of the evening.

Haruka bit her lower lip and looked down at the carpeted floor. She had prepared herself for the day when a friend would finally ask her. "I told him I was pregnant and he split."

"What was he like?" Eri continued his question.

"Can you just drop it." She snapped before standing from her seat and walking to the kitchen. She needed a minute to herself to regain her composure. Her stomach started turning as images of her past abuse rushed through her mind.

"Are you alright?" Setsuna followed her friend into the kitchen.

"I'm fine." She tried to brush it off when the truth was she felt like vomiting at the memories.

"He didn't split did he?" The older woman placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yes, he did." She turned up to glare at her.

"Haruka, I'm 32 years old, I've had a few failed relationships before. If that were the actual case you would have been angry when you talked about it. Not so soft and depressed."

Haruka looked up at the taller woman. "Yea...he didn't split, he's dead."

"What happened?" The blonde reluctantly gave in, but soon relaxed when Setsuna pulled her into a hug. "I'm just trying to be here as a friend for you."

"You can't tell anybody." She pulled away to look out into the living room to make sure it was just the two of them in the area. "Her father...was my step-father."

"What!?" Setsuna nearly squeaked her response. She quickly calmed down. "What? You were...oh god. Haruka I'm so sorry."

"Telling everybody that he split is easier." Haruka forced a smile. "Come on, I got a fresh beer and I've got guests waiting."

* * *

**_Don't forget to review :D You made it this far, you owe it to yourself to get your comments out and leave them for me to read._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Last major time jump of the story, promise.**_

* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 12

_Twelve Years Later_

"Have a good day at school Kai." Haruka bid farewell to her daughter after giving her money for lunch.

"Have fun playing with cars." The teenager shot back as she ran out the door to catch the bus.

Haruka glanced at the clock on the wall and cursed herself. She had to be at the garage earlier than usual for a mandatory meeting. She was a little worried about it. The last meeting was to inform everybody that the owner had passed away and that Setsuna was taking over. That was over two years ago. It was a heart breaking day for everybody.

She shook her head clear of her thoughts, grabbed her duffel bag and left the house. She climbed into her yellow sports car and sped off toward the garage.

"Good morning Haruka." Setsuna met her at the back door to let him in.

"It's too early to be here." She took her duffel bag into the small locker room before going into the meeting room. "Where's everybody else?" She frowned as she sat in one of the chairs.

"They're not coming in. I wanted to talk to you alone." The older woman sat beside her friend.

Haruka was worried. "Why, are you firing me?"

Setsuna laughed. "I'd be stupid to do that. No, it's just...you know we've been trying to get a contract through the National Racing Association, right?" Haruka nodded. "We got one."

"That's wonderful, but why are you telling me?"

"We have to move to Tokyo."

The color fell from her face as she stared blankly at the green haired woman. "What do you mean 'have to'?"

"Anybody who doesn't come...will lose their job. There no way I can keep this garage open while living in Tokyo." She rested her hand on Haruka's shoulder. "This is why I wanted to talk alone."

'I don't know if I can. When's the move?" She looked down at her lap.

"The end of next month. Housing is already lined up for everybody. Everybody else is coming."

"I...I have to think about it. I've got to talk with Kaida too. I don't know if I could leave if she doesn't want to. I'm not going to force her into new things."

"This is also why I'm giving you the day off, so you can think about it and so you know what you want to say to Kaida. Whatever you decide, I'll understand."

"Yea...thanks. I'll call you later with what we decide." She stood up and left the room.

* * *

"Mom, you're home early." Kaida pulled her head phones off and powered down her music player. She kicked off her shows and looked at the older blonde woman who sat on the sofa rummaging through an old box. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." She looked up from an old photo in her hand.

"About what?" The teenager sat down beside her mother and leaned closer to look at the picture. "Who's that?"

"That's me. I was 16 in this picture." Haruka smiled, though it was a sad smile. "This other person with me is Makoto. Her and I had grown up together."

"What about this one?" Kaida pulled an aged photo from the box.

"That's your grandfather. He passed away when I was 8. I wish you could have met him, he was amazing." Haruka felt tears in her eyes when she looked at the picture. "He originally wanted to name me Kaida, that's why you're named that."

"Why are you showing this to me?"

"Well, you know I had that meeting this morning, right?" Kaida nodded. "How would you like to see Tokyo?"

Kaida's eyes grew wide. "I've always wanted to visit Tokyo!"

"We wouldn't be visiting. The company got a contract at the Tokyo Speedway. I told Setsuna that I'd have to talk to you."

"Moving to Tokyo?" The teen looked at her mother. "But what about my friends?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. I'm not going to make you move if you don't want to. Mom used to do things like that to me all the time growing up."

"What about your job if we don't go?"

"Setsuna won't be able to keep the garage open while she's in Tokyo. I'd have to find another job." Haruka spoke solemnly.

"Let's go then."

"What?" Haruka was in shock.

"Why not? I've always wanted to visit there...why not live there. There will be so much more for me to do."

"Maybe I could finally get you into that art class you've wanted for so long." Haruka gave her daughter a tight hug. "I have to call Setsuna to let her know we're coming."

"Can I call her? I haven't talked to her in a few days."

"Go ahead, she'll like to hear from you." Haruka watched the teen run into her room. She disappeared into her own room. She wasn't sure if she was ready to return to Tokyo. She knew the odds were slim in seeing any one of four particular people in a city of 13 billion. "If our friendships are meant to be then we'll cross paths somewhere down the road." She spoke the words of her own letter to herself in an attempt to calm her nerves.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review of course :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Well, she runs into the first of her old friends in this chapter. I'm sure you can figure out who it'll be. But enjoy anyway._**

* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 13

"Mom, I'm getting hungry. Can we stop soon for lunch?"

"We'll be there in about a half an hour. I'll order a pizza for us then." Haruka felt her grip tighten on the steering wheel when they passed a sign letting them know they were 75 kilometers outside of Tokyo.

Kaida pulled her headphones off when she noticed her mother tense. "Are you alright?" Haruka didn't respond. "Mom...Hey snap out of it." The driver finally shook her head, trying to stop the flood of memories. "What's wrong?"

"Memories...lots of memories. I haven't been here since you were born." She picked up the directions to see what exit she needed. "I had a lot of bad memories here."

"Like..." Kaida stopped herself before she finished her sentence. "Well what about the good things. I'm sure there were good things."

Haruka smiled. "Yea. There were. The first and only woman I loved was in Tokyo." The blonde sighed softly. "She was also the first person to kiss me."

"I really don't want to think of you kissin people." The teen smirked.

"Just like I didn't want to see you kissing that Chewbacca looking thing you called a boyfriend."

"Oh god, he was a mistake." She shifted in her seat to face her mother. "How come you haven't told me anything about Tokyo?"

"I've wanted to. I thought about telling you so many times. Every time I tried, it hurt too much."

Kaida's attention was lost as the skyline of Tokyo broke the horizon. "It's so big."

"Yea, I know. Easy to lose people."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh...nothing. Don't worry about it. You'll be able to see the whole city soon enough. I'll show you anything you'd like. I promise."

* * *

"Alright, I hope you enjoy your class. I'll be back to get you at 3." Haruka gave her daughter a hug.

Kaida grabbed her backpack which had her art supplies in it. "Bring me something to eat from the diner?" She looked back in the window.

"Of course, what do you want?"

"Surprise me. See you later." She ran into the community center. Following the signs she quickly found one of the art studios where her class was being held.

She sat at one of the easels along the window. It's been a week since her and her mother had arrived in the largest city in Japan. She used the skyline as inspiration for her art. She opened up her backpack and reached in for a hair tie.

"You must be new. I've never seen you here before." The light haired blonde turned to the young man. He had piercing green eyes and dark brown hair. From the way he looked, he was approximately Kaida's age. "My name's Ryuu."

"I'm Kaida." The teen felt a heat rise to her cheeks as she examined his face. She found him quite attractive. "I like to be called Kai though." She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail to keep it out of her face. "What's this class like?"

"It's great. The teacher's amazing. She's 33 years old and one of the most famous artists in Japan. She's always said helping young up and coming artists has been a passion of hers."

"Good afternoon artists." The older woman walked into the room and set her back near the easel at the front of the room. "Oh, we have a new face."

Kaida looked away from Ryuu as the teacher approached her. "I'm Kai, nice to meet you."

"I'm Michiru." She froze when she saw the color of the teen's eyes. 'It can't be' she thought to herself. "Are you new to the area?"

"Yea, well I am, my mom grew up here. We just moved to Tokyo a week ago. Something to do with her job. I've never been able to take an art class before." She smiled at the aqua haired instructor who vanished from her side to begin the lesson.

"Kai, that's incredible." It was the end of class when Michiru peeked over the teen's shoulder. "And you said you've never had an art class before?"

"No. We didn't have anything like this in Kurihara. Mom always let me express my imagination growing up. I was always drawing or painting something." She picked up the canvas to take it home with her.

"I was really big into art when I was your age too." Michiru smiled. "And look where I'm at now."

They both knelt to pack up their bags. "Kaida, are you in here?" The husky voice of Haruka rang through the room.

"Hey mom. I'm just about done. Come here and look what I painted today."

Michiru's eyes grew wide when she heard Haruka's voice behind her. It was a voice she knew she'd never forget. She turned to look at the blonde that had her back to her, talking with Kaida.

"I want you to meet my teacher!" The enthusiastic girl grabbed her mother's arm and dragged her to the famous artist. "This is-"

"Michiru..." Haruka's heart began racing as she looked down into the smaller woman's blue eyes.

"This is my mom-"

"Haruka..." Michiru interrupted the teen. Her eyes never left Haruka's green ones. Her bag hit the floor as it fell from her hands.

After a few moments Kaida tried speaking again. "You two know each other?" Neither of them responded. "How do you two know each other?" No response. "Hello?" She waved her hand in front of Haruka's face. "Okay, what are you deaf now?" She walked off to sit in a chair.

"Yea, we knew each other." Haruka finally broke the silence.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review! I love reading comments from other people.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hope you enjoy :D Don't hate me for Michi's reaction. I'm sure you'll understand it._**

* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 14

"Until you became a coward and left in the middle of a cold winter's night with a new born baby." Michiru lifted her right hand and slapped her once dear friend with such force that her fingertips felt numb. "You should have stayed in Kurihara." The aqua haired beauty hurried from the room before Haruka could see the pained tears in her eyes.

Kaida blinked with shock as her mother gripped her cheek. "What the hell was that about?" She moved to her mother's side to examine the large red mark on her cheek.

"She was the one that I loved." Haruka walked slowly out of the room.

* * *

"Michiru...Hey what's wrong?"

"Makoto, I slapped her." She pushed out between sobs.

"Slapped who? What happened?" Makoto stepped aside to let her best friend into her apartment. "Do you want a cup of tea?" The artist nodded before sitting on the sofa.

"It was Haruka. I slapped her." She looked down at her hand which still tingled slightly.

Makoto only sighed. "I thought we talked about this. Haruka's gone. She's not coming back Michi." The brunette handed her a small cup of tea.

"No. Kaida's in my art class. They just moved here from Kurihara a week ago."

"Michiru you just had a Haruka spotting three weeks ago. Don't you think it's time to move on. It's been 15 years."

"Are you over Ami?" Michiru quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

"It's only been two and a half years." Makoto quickly changed the subject. "How can you be sure it was them?"

"She froze when she saw me. She remembers me. It started when I saw Kaida. Those eyes. I never forgot them."

Makoto sighed again. "I don't know if I can believe you. You've been seeing Haruka at least twice a month since she left."

"Come with me to my next class then. You'll see Kaida. The girl was thrilled to be in an art class. She'll find some way to get there even if her mother refuses to bring her."

"Fine, I'll come. But I'm sure you're just seeing things agian."

* * *

"How am I suppose to get to my class when you won't take me?" Kaida practically yelled at her mother.

"I got you a bus schedule. Use your pass to get over there."

Kaida cursed under her breath as she took the paper from her mother. "Michiru was right, you are a coward." She grabbed her bag and left the house, slamming the door behind her before Haruka could say anything.

Nearly an hour later Kaida hopped off the bus and ran inside the building. She was twenty minutes late for her class.

"I knew you were just seeing things Michiru." Makoto looked over the top of her book at her friend.

"I thought she'd be here." She whispered her response.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Michiru!" The whole class turned to look at the girl who barged into the room. Makoto joined their glance. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she realized that her friend wasn't just seeing things. It was really Kaida.

"It's quite alright Kaida. Please take your seat. Today's a free day to paint or draw whatever you please." The teacher smiled as the teen took a seat beside Ryuu. She turned her head to Makoto and almost laughed at her expression. She stood up and moved closer to Makoto. "Believe me now?"

"Yea. I'll be right back...I..." She stood up, the color having already fallen from her face. "I need some fresh air."

Kaida watched the tall brunette walk out of the room. She was approximately the same height as her mother. Her long brown hair was pulled into a plain ponytail. She tilted her head as she watched, she looked familiar. "Michiru, can I ask you a question?"

The aqua haired artist walked over to the teen. "Sure, go ahead."

"Was that Makoto?" She looked up.

"Yes...it was. How do you know her name?" Michiru knelt down beside the girl to talk quietly.

"Mom was digging through an old box of pictures before we moved. One of them was of her and that woman."

Michiru frowned, she felt hurt that Haruka had never shared anything with Kaida about her. She stood and walked up to the front of the class. She barely spoke another word during the duration of the class. Not even when Makoto re-entered the room after being gone for nearly an hour. "Alright class, it's that time again, I'll see you all next week. Watercolors starting next week." She smiled when a few cheers rose from the group.

Kaida took her time in packing everything up to make sure she was the last one in the room. She closed her sketch pad and tucked it under her arm as she approached the two older woman at the front of the room. "It's nice to meet you Makoto."

Makoto smiled down at the teen. "It's been quite a while kiddo."

"I saw you in pictures my mom had. She said you were her best friend growing up."

"Yea, her and I were close. She told me almost anything. Then when she met Michiru." Makoto smirked slightly. "She sort of broke down."

"Why did she leave?"

"We never did find out why..." Michiru jumped in. "She left a letter, but that was it."

"It said how things were getting too complicated for her." Makoto finished.

Kaida pulled the bus schedule out of her pocket before looking up at the wall clock. "Shoot! I have to go." She ran from the room to try to catch the bus. She frowned once she reached the bottom of the steps just as the bus was pulling away from the curb. "Damn it!" She cursed aloud before sitting on the bottom step. That was the last bus to stop at the center for the next 3 hours.

"You ok kiddo?"

Kaida turned to look up at Makoto. "I missed the bus." She looked back down at the concrete to fight tears. "Now I have to sit here until the next one comes through."

"I could take you home if you'd like."

"I don't want to be a burden on you."

Makoto cringed. She truly was her mother's daughter. "No, it's no burden. Come on Kaida."


	15. Chapter 15

_**I need to thank two people for this chapter. Lostinhersong, and Lon3wolfee. Both helped me SO much with this chapter. Lostinhersong for the confrontation, and Lon3wolfee for the scenario at the end.**_

* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 15

"How long were you and mom friends?"

Makoto looked at her when they came to a traffic light. "We grew up in the same apartment building."

"She barely ever talked about Tokyo. Why?"

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you kiddo. You should ask Haruka about it." Makoto turned down the road where Kaida and her former best friend were now living. "Nice neighborhood."

"Mom said the speedway paid for the houses for us to move. It's that one right there, with the yellow car in the driveway."

'She always did like yellow.' She thought to herself as she pulled in behind the car. "Well here you go."

"Come inside and say hi to mom." Kaida smiled and practically dragged the older woman from the vehicle. "Mom I'm home."

"How'd you get home so fast? I thought you were taking the bus." The familiar deep voice came from down the hallway.

"I got a ride home. I missed the bus and she offered me a ride so I didn't have to wait until the next bus." The teen put her bag near her shoes on the floor. "Since you wouldn't take me."

Haruka ignored the comment as she made her way toward the front door. "Who did you get a ride...home...from..."

"Been a few years, hasn't it?"

"What are you doing here?" Haruka shot back.

Makoto looked at Kaida. "I gave your daughter a ride home and she insisted I come in to see you." She frowned. "I have to apologize to Michi for calling her a liar."

"Why don't you just turn around and get the hell out?"

She folded her arms over her chest and stood her ground. "No. I think we should talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. We're back in Tokyo. It's a big city I'm quite sure we can avoid each other."

"Why do you want to avoid me?! It's not like I did that to you!"

Her face fell. "Get the fuck out Makoto"

Kaida blinked, looking between her mother and the woman she had just met today. "Did what?"

Haruka spoke through clenched teeth. "Kaida, not now."

"I have a right to know..."

"You know, you said if our paths crossed again, the friendship was meant to be. Your words, Haruka, not mine, not Michiru's, yours! Just...think about it." Makoto turned and walked out of the building.

Kaida looked at her mom before following the tall brunette. "Why did she run? Why did she leave you and Michiru behind?"

"I don't know...I don't know anything that went on in her head. One day you and her were living with me, and then the next I woke up and you both were gone." She looked up at the tall blonde that followed them to the door. "She left Michiru heartbroken. And she doesn't seem to care. I never thought she could be so cold."

"Kaida, get your ass in here!"

"I'm coming!" She turned back to the woman. "I saw the look on her face last week when she picked me up from the art class. I saw the look in her eyes when she saw Michiru. I don't think she ever forgot."

"Michiru certainly didn't forget her. I swear that poor woman has had a Haruka sighting at least once a month for the last 15 years..."

"I said get in here!" Haruka screamed at her daughter again.

Makoto couldn't help but chuckle. "She learned how to speak her mind and stop being so shy and quiet I see. I'm sure I'll see you around kiddo." She climbed into her car and left as Kaida walked back into the house.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Makoto lifted her cup of tea to her lips.

Michiru leaned over the table slightly. "She actually told you to get the fuck out?"

The brunette laughed. "Yes, it seems like she's gotten a little feisty over the past few years."

"I might have had something to do with her yelling at you. I mean I did slap her."

"She deserved it."

"Does...Ruka know about Ami?" Michiru hesitated before asking about the sensitive subject.

"No...And I don't think she will." Makoto set her tea down. "Not until she stops treating us like the villains of the little fairy tale she's made for herself." She glanced down at the wedding right she had moved to her right ring finger. "I miss her so much Michi."

Michiru rested her hand atop Makoto's. "I know, I miss her too."

* * *

_-Nearly Three Years Prior-_

"Yea." Ami giggled as she hit the alarm on her car. "Yes honey. I just got finish." She climbed into the driver's seat and turned the engine on. "Just the coffee tonight?"

"Yes, and you of course." Makoto spoke.

"You behave. I had a long day. I just want a shower then sleep."

"Well I can always join you in the shower."

Ami slowly backed out of her marked parking spot. She had been working at the hospital for the last 2 years. Shortly after she received her doctorate degree she was hired by the hospital where she completed her residency. "I'll think about it on the way home. I'll see you in about twenty minutes. I love you Mako."

"I love you too Ami." Makoto hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

Ami pulled into the parking lot of her usual stop when going home in the evening. It was well after midnight. As usual there was nobody inside. She grabbed her keys and purse before walking into the shop. "Morning Dr. Mizuno." The older man behind the counter smiled at her as she walked right to the coffee pots.

"Morning." She smiled as she filled up two medium foam cups. "Quiet night as always?"

"I think you're my first customer since midnight actually." He began ringing up the purchase before Ami even turned to approach the counter. "One for you, one for the misses huh?"

"Of course." She set her keys on the counter as she dug through her purse to pay. "Makoto's around food all day long at her restaurant. So getting her own coffee turns her stomach sometimes." She picked up the cups and turned for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow when I get done."

"Good night Doctor."

Ami set one of the cups on the roof of her car while sipping coffee from the other. "Damn it." She cursed as she dug through each of her pockets for her keys. Then she realized she left them on the counter inside. She placed the second cup alongside the first one and walked back into the store to grab her keys. As she turned to leave two men stormed into the building, one pointing a gun at her, the other at the clerk.

"Give me your money!" The man facing Ami demanded. She obeyed and reached into her purse. The man's hand was shaking as he watched her. He pulled the trigger of the weapon, shooting the doctor. Killing her instantly.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review. Since you all now know what happened to Ami._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Kaida's a little rebellious in this chapter :) Yay for the teenage years. There is also a major confession that will change Haruka's anger. Not saying it'll change it for the better or worst, just saying it changes it. Enjoy_**  


* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 16

"As you all know there will be no class next week."

Kaida looked up from her easel when Michiru spoke. "Why not?"

The teacher smiled at her student. "Well Kai, I've got a gallery opening next week. I'm surprised Ryuu didn't tell you. I see the two of you talking all the time."

The teenager blushed and glanced at Ryuu who looked away to hide his own blush. "Where is it at? I'd love to come."

"I'd love to have you there Kaida." Michiru reached into her bag and pulled out a flyer for the opening. She spoke softly when she reached Kaida's side. "Haruka's more than welcome to come too if she'd like. I'll list both of you on the VIP list." She smiled as the teen read the paper.

"I'll let her know and see what she says. Thanks Michiru." Kaida tucked the paper into the front slot of her bag.

* * *

_-Next Week-_

"You can help me finish unpacking then. I've been busy with work. You know I've been spending all day down at the track."

"Mom, I told you about this last week. I want to go and see a real artist's work. Do you know how much this will mean to me?"

"I said no Kaida, now go up to your room and finish unpacking your things." Haruka disappeared into the kitchen.

The teen stormed upstairs to her room. She didn't care what her mother told her, she was still going to the opening. After spending all evening picking out the perfect dress and make-up she wasn't going to miss it. She locked the door behind her and started changing. After looking at her clock she quickly finished her make-up and grabbed her purse to leave.

She slowed as she reached the bottom of the steps, she listened carefully. Haruka sounded like she was still in the kitchen, probably making dinner by that time.

Kaida slid her heels on and quietly walked through the front door. She hurried down to the bus stop to travel across town. Twenty-five minutes later she stepped off the bus a block away from the gallery.

"Hey kiddo." A familiar voice came from behind the teen.

"Makoto!" She smiled, thankful to see someone other than Michiru that she knew. "I had a feeling you'd be here." She sighed. "I invited mom, but she wouldn't come."

"Doesn't surprise me. How about you escort an old lady to the show?" Makoto offered her arm to the girl, who giggled and took it. "Does she know you're here?"

"No..." She looked away.

The brunette shook her head. "Rebellious, just like we always thought your mother was." She looked at the man at the door. "Makoto Kino and Kaida Tenou. Michiru's got us on her VIP list."

He took a moment to check his list. He smiled and motioned to the door. "Right this way ladies. Ms. Kaiou's waiting on your arrival." He led them into the building.

"Mako!" Michiru nearly yelled as they turned the corner of the main hallway.

"There's the woman of the hour." The brunette hugged her close friend.

"Glad you could make it Kai." Michiru hugged the teen then spoke half heartedly. "Haruka's not here is she?"

"No...and little miss perfect doesn't know this trouble maker is here either."

"Mom wouldn't let me come." Kaida frowned. "She didn't see the reasoning behind it. I don't care though, I'm 15 years old, I'm old enough to start making my own choices."

Michiru laughed softly. "Either way, I'm glad you're here." She smiled at the smaller girl. "I need you to look at something with me before we open the doors."

"What?" The teen followed Michiru to the end of the hallway. "Oh...my...god..." Her mouth fell open as she looked at her own watercolor hanging on the wall.

"I need you to sign your artwork." The artist smiles calmly at the girl who was ecstatic.

"Thank you so much Michiru." She quickly signed the bottom corner of the painting before hugging the woman tightly. "I wish mom would have come to see this."

"To see what?" Haruka's husky voice echoed through the hallway, causing everybody to freeze in their tracks.

"Mom, Michiru put one of my paintings up with hers." Kaida spoke softly.

"Well you're not even suppose to be here."

Michiru stepped forward. "She came because she loves art. I did invite you to Haruka. But it's not her fault that you're too good to spend any time with your old friends."

"I wasn't ready to come back. Who knew a week after coming back to this god forsaken place I'd meet up with two links to my past life? We never should have come back. She never used to do this shit before meeting you two."

The smaller artist stopped a few feet away from the blonde. "She's a teenager Haruka. We all did things like this when we were her age." She bit her lower lip to fight back tears. "You're the one who said if we met again..."

"I also said to forget about both me and her."

"We tried to Haruka. We all tried." Makoto placed a comforting hand on Kaida's shoulder.

"I managed to forget about all of you. It made things easy." Haruka looked over her shoulder.

"I didn't forget you Ruka...I tried so hard." Tears formed in Michiru's blue eyes.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I still love you." Michiru looked down at the floor. "I never stopped loving you...none of us did."

Haruka took a step back. "I'm not ready for any of this."

"What are you going to do Haruka? Run again? I think Kaida will put up more of a fight this time around." Makoto stepped away from Kaida.

"How long will it be until you realize we're not him Haruka?"

"Not who?" Kaida questioned.

"You still haven't told her?" Makoto wrapped her arms around Michiru in an attempt to comfort her. "I can't believe you're so anxious to forget about the past that you haven't even told your daughter who her father is."

Kaida looked up at her mother, there was a look of concern in her eyes. "What happened to you before you moved away?"

Haruka stood speechless. "Tell her Haruka." Makoto looked the blonde in the eye as she continued. "Tell her, her father used to beat the shit out of you. Tell her he used to rape you until his little heart was content."

"Shut up Makoto!"

"That explains your scars..." Kaida's voice was soft. "Who was my father?"

"His name was Denji." Haruka's words were hushed. "He was my step father." Kaida ran from the hallway, finding the first unlocked door on her way out. "See what you did Makoto? She wasn't ready to know what happened. Thanks..." She took one last look at Michiru before leaving to find Kaida.

"Told you she got a little feisty. I wonder what kind of people she met in Kurihana...Kanihura...wherever the hell she ended up."

"Kurihara..." Michiru dabbed at her eyes.

"We need to get and fix your make-up. Come on Michi." They walked down the hallway just as they were starting to let people into the showing. "She still loves you."

"No she doesn't..." She looked in the mirror to wipe off her mascara to reapply it.

"You didn't see the way she looked at you before she went off to find Kaida."

"You think?"

"Yes, I do. Haruka Tenou is still in love with the fabulous Michiru Kaiou." The artist laughed at her friend. "Now we just have to get her to admit it."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Once again I'm having troubles when I try to upload a new chapter. It's saying the link isn't valid and chapters can take up to 15 minutes to post...well...2 hours later they still aren't there...I apologize for those people who got 2+ emails about the new chapter...**_

_**Big BIG thanks to Lostinhersong for help with the fight...**_

_**

* * *

**_

You Know Nothing

Chapter 17

A month had passed since Kaida found out who her father was. She had begged and pleaded with her mother to tell her more about what happened, yet to no avail.

"Still not talking to me huh?" Haruka spoke as she entered the living room. Kaida didn't look away from her sketch book. "What are you working on?" Kaida shifted to keep her paper from her mother's view. "You're a lot like her you know." She sighed as she sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"A lot like who?" The girl finally looked at her mother.

"Michiru..." Haruka looked down at her lap.

Kaida gathered up her pencils and stood from the sofa. "I'd know if you'd find the courage to tell me." She stopped when she reached the bottom of the steps. "I'm not a child anymore mom. I'm old enough to understand."

"It's not that Kaida..." Haruka whispered.

"Yes it is. You're a coward!"

Haruka stood from the table. It was one thing to have Makoto call her a coward, but it was more painful coming from her own daughter. "Kaida!"

"You won't talk about your past. You won't tell me anything about what happened to you. You won't tell me why you left. You don't tell me anything! You ARE a coward."

"How dare you talk to me like that you little brat! You were nothing like this before we came here!"

Kaida turned to face her mother. "I also didn't know about Michiru or your connection to her until we got here. You don't see the pain in her eyes every week when you won't even look at her. You don't hear the pain in her voice whenever she mentions something about you. You don't even care." The volume in Kaida's voice dropped.

"She would have ruined it all."

"How mom?" The teen's angry tone returned. "How would she have ruined it? By loving you? By giving you support and helping you to raise me?" Tears formed in her eyes. "You're a great mom...but sometimes I looked at you as more of a dad and wished someone else was there to be my mom." She dropped her sketch book and supplies, grabbed her purse, and stormed out the front door, leaving Haruka speechless.

Kaida wiped her tears from her eyes as she fished her cell phone out of her purse then searched through her address book. When she found the number she was searching for she dialed it.

"Hey Kaida."

The girl smiled softly at the voice on the other side. "Ryuu, can I come over? I know it's getting late...Mom and I just had a fight."

"Do you want me to come and get you?"

She could hear rustling on his end. "No, I'll catch the bus. I need to try to calm down first."

"Alright...if you need anything hun, just give me a call."

"I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone as the bus came to a stop and she climbed on.

* * *

"Stop!" She tried to push the man away, but he was too strong. The blonde whimpered in pain when his fist landed on her jaw.

"Shut up bitch! You'll do as I want." He grabbed her chin to look into her eyes. "Little girls shouldn't wander the streets at night."

She tried to turn away when he kissed her hard on the lips. He gripped both of her wrists in one of his hands above her head. He used his other hand to grope her breast.

"Help!" Kaida tried to yell for help but was quickly silence when she was backhanded.

"I told you to shut up."

Her eyes widened when he used his free hand to pull a switchblade from his pocket. He used it to slash haphazardly at the teen's clothing. She tried once more to break free of him. She lifted her knee, aiming for his groin. Haruka taught her where to aim once she started going out with friends.

"You little slut!"

He punched her two more times in the face, dazing her as he continued to rip off her clothing.

"Did you hear something?"

"I'm sure you're just imagining things Michi." Makoto looked over her shoulder as Michiru took a step back to look down the alleyway.

"Help!" It was a ragged cry. A cry stained with tears and pain.

"There is someone there." Michiru hurried down the pathway to see a large man pinning a naked girl to the ground. "Hey! Get off of her!"

Makoto appeared beside Michiru and easily pushed the man away. She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Oh my god...Kaida!" Michiru knelt beside the girl who curled up in a ball on the ground.

"What?" Makoto looked away from the man, who took the opportunity to run away.

* * *

"Mom's number's in my cell phone." Kaida never broke her line of sight with the white sheet that was covering her body.

Makoto nodded before grabbing the girl's phone and walking outside. She used her own phone to dial the number.

"Hello?"

The brunette took a deep breath before speaking. "Haruka...this is Makoto..."

"Makoto? How in the hell did you get my number?"

"Would you shut up for a second?" Makoto's tone never swayed.

"Why so you can go off on-"

"It's Kaida..." Haruka stopped talking. "Kaida's in the hospital. She was attacked." Makoto frowned when there was no response. "Haruka?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." She hung up.

The brunette hung up as well. She sighed when she turned to walk back into the hospital and Kaida's phone rang. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end sounded confused as he spoke. "Is this Kaida?"

"No, this is Makoto, a friend of Kaida's."

"She's told me a little bit about you. Can I talk to Kaida? She should have been here by now..."

Makoto sighed and explained everything to the boy before going back inside to Kaida's room. "Your boyfriend called while I was outside." The girl didn't respond. "Haruka said she'll be here soon."

A blonde woman came running into the emergency room, heading right for the reception desk. "Kaida Tenou. Where is she?"

"Ma'am calm down. Who are you here to see?"

"Kaida...Tenou...do you need me to spell it out for you?"

The nurse at the desk frowned. "And your relation?"

"I'm her mother."

The nurse handed the woman a pass. Haruka looked down at it before walking back. She walked right past her former friends and into the room. "Mom..." Kaida dabbed at her tears.

"Oh honey...I'm so sorry." She sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her daughter rightly.

"If they didn't...show up..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

Haruka glanced at the doorway. "I'll be right back, I promise." She took a deep breath, stood, and exited the room to come face to face with Makoto and Michiru. "I...I need to thank you." She raised her hand to stop Michiru from speaking. "I also need to apologize..." She looked down. "For everything."

Makoto placed a hand on the mother's shoulder. "We'll stop by your place tomorrow afternoon to check on her." Haruka nodded.

They shared a soft smile before the pair started to walk away. "Michiru...wait." Haruka pulled the smaller woman into a tight hug. She whispered. "I missed you..." She turned and went back into Kaida's room before Michiru had a chance to speak.

* * *

_**Oh yea, the usual...Don't forget to review :D Haruka had a month to think about what was going on and came to some realizations. In case you didn't figure that out.**_


	18. Chapter 18

You Know Nothing

Chapter 18

"Alright Kaida are you ready to go home?" A nurse spoke as she entered the room holding a small stack of forms for Haruka to fill out.

Haruka froze as she looked up at the woman. Her eyes narrowed as she examined the wrinkled features of a woman in her late fifties. "Ren..." Kaida looked at her before turning to the nurse. "Mom..."

The nurse spun around when she heard Haruka's voice. A voice that a mother would never forget. "H...Haruka..."

"Great...Just great." Haruka whispered just loud enough that her daughter heard it. "It's been a while..." She sighed. "I need to make a phone call." She stood up and walked quickly out of the room.

Kaida examined the nurse who was silent as she placed clean bandages over her left eye, which was swollen shut. "You're my grandmother?" The girl asked softly.

"It would appear so...I thought I recognized the last name when I looked at your chart."

"Why haven't I met you before?"

"Because I wanted to completely forget the people who hurt me. And she's one of them." Haruka spoke coldly as she re-entered the room.

"A lot has changed around here since you've been gone Haruka." Ren responded.

"You told me not to come back until I stopped lying to you." The blonde signed each of the papers she was handed. "I never came back to you because I never lied to you."

"I know..."

Haruka was taken aback. "What?"

"This isn't the time nor the place to talk about it Haruka. Why don't you and Kaida come over for dinner tomorrow evening...we can talk more then." Ren wrote down her address to give to her daughter. "Do you remember where it is?"

Haruka cringed. "You never moved out of that house..." Ren nodded. "I remember where it is. It may have been nearly 16 years...but I could never forget that house."

* * *

"I understand why you don't want to talk about your past." Kaida played with the hem of her shirt as Haruka drove.

"You do have a right to know though. At least something good did come out of my abuse." She smiled softly at her daughter as they came to a stop light. "How about we go for a drive and talk?" Kaida only nodded. "I know this beautiful place...I took Michiru there once before I left."

"I'd rather just go home and go to bed...if that's alright?"

"Of course. Don't forget Makoto said her and Michiru would come and see you today."

"I know."

"Do you want to talk when we get home?" The teen shook her head. "It'll get better. Trust me. I know from experience." The girl still didn't talk. "How about I order pizza whenever Makoto and Michiru get here?" Haruka pulled into the driveway of their home. She glanced at her daughter. "I saw a small smile there."

"Pizza sounds good mom." She followed her mother up the steps of the porch. "I'm going to take a nap."

Haruka nodded and watched her walk up the steps to her room. She wished that she could make things easier. It was only going to be a matter of time before it got better for her. The blonde disappeared into her office. She pulled an old file box off the top shelf in the closet. Inside was a notebook she had used as a journal when Denji started to abuse her. She made herself comfortable on her office chair and opened to a random page to read.

_Tonight was wonderful. I took Michiru up to the cliff that overlooks the ocean. Dad used to take mom and I there all the time when I was younger. It was beautiful. I'm curled up here on Makoto's futon. It's after midnight and I can't sleep. My mind is running in a million different directions. I'm starting to fall in love with Michiru. And it scares me to death._

_Every time I see her it's like my world stops and it's just her and I. I've never felt like this before. I need to know what it is about her that I find so amazing. I've never let anybody in as quickly as I have her. I'm scared of this. My daughter's due in three months._

She sighed and closed the book, it was one of the only unfinished entries in the entire book. "Hopefully this will explain everything to you Kaida." She spoke to herself as she walked upstairs and placed the notebook outside her daughter's door.

Three hours had passed. Haruka was out in the garage tinkering under the hood of her car. She glanced over her shoulder and out through the open door when she heard a car pull up behind her. She smiled softly when she noticed Michiru and Makoto in the front seat and a giant 'Get Well Soon' balloon taking up the backseat.

"She's going to think I had something to do with that." Haruka wiped her hands on a rag before leading the two women inside. "I'll go get Kaida. Make yourselves at home." She hurried up the steps, suddenly feeling nervous about the visitors. She smiled when she saw the notebook was gone from the floor. "Hey Kaida." She knocked on the door. "They're here."

"I'll be down in a minute."

"How's she doing?" Makoto spoke first when Haruka reached the bottom of the steps.

"She's barely talking." Haruka sighed.

"Just like you the first time he touched you."

"You...have a little grease on your face." Michiru carefully took the rag from Haruka's hand and stepped closer to wipe the oil off of the blonde's cheek.

Haruka shivered. She didn't realize that Michiru's touch would still have such a calming effect on her. She looked down and met her eyes in a deep gaze.

Makoto put her finger over her lips to make sure Kaida stayed silent. She then pointed to the pair of women who were silent as they stared at each other. Haruka cleared her throat before taking a step back. "I...I told Kaida I'd order some pizzas once you two got here." She turned and walked quickly into the kitchen.

"Go." Makoto motioned for Michiru to follow her. She turned to Kaida and smiled as her friend followed Haruka into the kitchen.

"Hey what do you..." Haruka stopped when she turned around and gently pressed against Michiru. Her breath caught in her throat as once again she looked down into her eyes. "What...what do you..." She took a deep breath. "What do you like on your pizza?"

Michiru spoke softly. "I like plain cheese. Makoto's not picky, you should remember that."

"Yea..." Haruka gasped when Michiru took another step closer, their bodies pressing tightly together. "I...I can't."

"Oh come on mom. Every time you're around her there's so much sexual tension you could cut it with a knife." Kaida walked up to Haruka and gave her a tight hug, then smirked mischievously. "So mom...How much did you love Michiru?" She moved to the other side of the island counter and opened up the notebook in her hands.

"Kaida you wouldn't dare." Haruka put down her cell phone and tried to reach over the counter.

The teen thumbed to one of the last pages and started reading. "I miss her so much. I didn't think it would be this hard. I loaded Kaida into the car and we drove back to Tokyo two days ago. We just came back today. I felt like a stalker, just watching Michiru from afar. It was nearly impossible not to say anything to her. I don't know if I can do this." Haruka snatched the notebook from her daughter. "Hey I was reading that!"

Haruka sighed when she felt two pair of eyes on her. "The truth is...I never forgot you." She glanced at Michiru. "I never forgot Makoto, I never forgot Ami. You guys were the only friends I ever had." She looked over at Makoto, noticing the hurt look on her face after she mentioned Ami. "What's wrong?"

"Ami...She was murdered almost three years ago." Haruka's eyes widened with shock. "She was coming home from work one night, stopped in at a store for coffee for us both. There were robbers." Makoto looked down to fight back tears.

A silence fell over the group. Almost as if everybody was praying softly to themselves. Haruka broke the silence. "How about I order that pizza?"

* * *

**_Yes, Kaida got happy fast...but that was the point of the notebook/journal. She read the whole thing and it helped to relax her. Don't forget to review, I mean...it is the season of giving right? I give you a chapter, you give me a review! See, sounds fair to me._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_OK, the reason I decided to kill off Ami is because it would get too complicated for me with so many characters. I also needed to add some kind of drama for Haruka to miss while she was gone._**

* * *

You Know Nothing

Chapter 19

Michiru gently laced her fingers with Haruka's as they walked away from the yellow sports car. They slowly made their way by several gravestones before Michiru stopped at a small marble stone.

_Ami Mizuno_

_Great Doctor, Wonderful Friend, Perfect Wife_

Haruka looked at the stone. She didn't want to believe that the woman was actually gone. "Hey Ami...Look who I found." Michiru spoke softly to the stone. "She just came back a little over a month ago." Michiru gave the blonde a sad smile.

"I wish I knew..." Haruka knelt in front of the stone. She closed her eyes and whispered a short prayer. Her eyes shot open when she felt a delicate hand near her eyes. She didn't realize she had started to cry.

"It's just me Haruka...Relax." Blue eyes met green ones as they shared a smile.

"Can I have a minute?"

Michiru nodded and made her way back to the car. She watched intently as Haruka's mouth continued moving. It was obvious that she was talking to the stone. That she was talking to Ami. Michiru smiled as Haruka started to walk back toward the car. "Are you alright?"

Haruka stopped and nodded. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "Let's go for a drive." She climbed into the driver's seat and started the car's engine. Haruka spoke again once they were out of the cemetery. "Anything else happened while I've been gone?"

"Makoto owns her own restaurant along the beach. It's so popular that she's booked solid for the next four months." Haruka smiled as Michiru spoke. "Makoto and Ami got married two years after graduation. It was a very small service."

"What about you?" Haruka cut her off. "What have you been doing?"

Michiru smiled. "I've seen the world Haruka. My art has taken me from Sydney to London to Paris to New York...everywhere."

"You're lucky. We've never been out of Japan. Even with as much as Kaida begs me to take her to Hollywood. She used to dream of being an actress. I think the little brat would be good at it."

Michiru giggled as she watched her friend. "You've got dinner with Ren tonight don't you?"

Haruka's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Yea...I do. I'm really not looking forward to being back in that house."

"He's not there anymore Ruka." Michiru blushed at her own words. "He's not here to hurt you anymore." She rested her hand atop Haruka's.

"I know. I just have to convince myself of that. It'll be hard." She turned off the main road onto a gravel road.

"Where are we going?" Michiru looked out the window.

"You'll see." Haruka smiled and started to slow to a stop. She climbed out of the car. "Come on." She opened up the passenger door and offered her hand to Michiru who took it.

"Where are we at?" Michiru pouted as she was dragged through some overgrown bushes and trees. She gasped when they came to a clearing that overlooked the ocean. "You..." She looked up at the blonde.

"I remembered..." The blonde sat on the edge of the cliff and looked down at the water.

"I haven't been here since that day." Michiru carefully sat on the ground beside Haruka. She made a bold move and rested her head against Haruka's shoulder. "I missed this. I missed spending time with you."

"I know." Haruka spoke softly and rested her head against Michiru's. "Things are a lot different now than they were then. What Kaida read to you yesterday...That wasn't the only time I came back to Tokyo." Michiru sat up to look Haruka in the eyes. "The last time was when Kaida was three years old. I was at your first art show at the community center. I saw you there. You were surrounded by media and art collectors."

"I'm surprised you never settled down with anybody. As beautiful as you are." Michiru looked down.

Haruka placed her hand on the smaller woman's cheek to turn her face back to her. "I dated several women." She sighed. "But I ended it shortly after."

"Why?"

"I found myself comparing them to you. Their touches weren't as calming as yours." Haruka glanced down at her lips before closing the gap between them and kissing her very softly.

"Then you shouldn't have left." Michiru whispered against Haruka's lips.

"I was scared...I didn't know what it was that I was feeling." The blonde responded before kissing the other woman a bit harder. Michiru responded by sliding her arms around Haruka's neck and deepening the kiss. She slowly pushed her tongue past her own lips and teased Haruka's open to toy with her tongue.

"Are you available for dinner on Friday? I'm sure Makoto can squeeze us into her restaurant." Michiru spoke softly.

The blonde nodded while smiling. "I'd like that. I think Kaida said something about a date with Ryuu that night anyway."

* * *

"Mom, stop playing with your shirt you look fine!" Kaida smacked her mother's hands away from the middle button of her shirt. Haruka stopped when she reached the front steps of the house. She took a moment to look up at it. All the memories from her childhood were flooding into them. They caused her head to pound. "Are you alright?"

"Yea..." She forced out as she took a deep breath and climbed the steps to knock on the door.

"He's not here." Kaida whispered to her mother who only nodded.

Ren opened the door and smiled a huge smile at her daughter and granddaughter. "Come on in." Kaida walked through the door first. "Make yourself at home Kaida." She turned to look at Haruka. "You look nice Haruka."

"Thanks." She looked around once she walked inside the house. "At least you got rid of that god awful eggshell white color in here." She smiled softly. "It looks good in here." Haruka sat on the sofa and watched as her mother sat beside her. Kaida was off exploring the house.

"It's good to see you again." Ren started out. "I need to say I'm sorry." She looked down at her lap.

"Sorry doesn't cut it mom. You kicked me out when I was three months pregnant. I was thankful I had a friend like Makoto who took me in or else my daughter would have had nothing but a cardboard box to live in."

"I didn't want to admit it to myself." Ren dabbed at tears that were forming in her eyes. "He beat the shit out of me too Haruka. I didn't want to think that he was also doing it to my baby." She rested her hand atop Haruka's. "I remember the day that you changed. When you turned all your pain inside and didn't talk about anything."

"That was after the first time he raped me." She spoke softly. "He took my innocence from me." She looked away, examining the beige carpeting. "I've never been able to get close to anybody because of him."

Kaida hid around the doorframe into the kitchen, listening to them talk. She frowned as she heard the pain in her mother's voice. A tone she had never heard before. "I was in denial Haruka. When I found out you were pregnant. I knew right away it was him."

"He got careless with it." She closed her eyes as she remembered. "At first, he always wore protection." She bit her lower lip. "Then he just stopped." She swallowed hard. "I'm surprised I didn't get pregnant sooner."

"Hey." Kaida spoke, feeling it was the best time to interrupt the conversation. "What should I call you?" She looked at Ren.

"Grandma works honey." Ren smiled and stood up. "I bet you two are getting hungry. Dinner's ready."

"Alright...I just...need to use the restroom first." Haruka ran her fingers through her hair as she stood and made her way up the steps. Her heart began racing as she walked slowly down the hallway.

_'Fuck you, you dyke.'_ She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts. Soon she came a stop and looked at the door to what was once her room. Part of her wanted to open it up to look. She closed her eyes and relived the first time he chased her down to beat her. She forced her eyes shut and rubbed her face vigorously. After she took a deep breath she continued down the hallway to the bathroom. It was going to be a long evening for her.


	20. Chapter 20

You Know Nothing

Chapter 20

Haruka nervously wiped her hands on the seat of her pants. "Haruka you'll be fine. She wouldn't have asked you if she didn't like you."

"I know...I haven't had a date in what...three years?" Setsuna reached up to fix her friend's tie.

"You look amazing. If you were a man I'd definitely date you."

"You're too old for me." Haruka laughed. She grabbed her black jacket and put it on. She checked herself one more time in the mirror. A simple black suit, white button down shirt and navy blue tie hung perfectly on her body. "You sure I look alright?"

"Yes, you do, now go before you're late picking her up." Setsuna shoved a bouquet of red roses into her hands and pushed her out of the room.

The blonde nodded and walked from the room, Setsuna behind her. "Will you ladies be alright without me?"

Kaida's eyes opened wide as she looked at her mother. "Okay..." She stood up and looked Haruka in the eyes. "Who are you...and where is my mom?" She laughed when Haruka smiled. "Yea, we'll be fine. Setsuna rented like four movies and we have popcorn. Go...have fun."

She sighed before talking out to her car and leaving. She took several deep breaths during her short drive to Michiru's apartment complex. She smoothed the front of her pants when she climbed out of her car. It was the first time she had ever been inside Michiru's apartment. She looked up at the tall building before talking through the front door.

"Come in!" Michiru yelled from her bedroom as she stepped into a light blue silk dress.

"Michiru?" Haruka asked as she walked slowly down the hallway, searching for her date.

The smaller woman took a step closer to her door. "I'm back here. I'm just about ready." She froze when Haruka turned the corner to her room. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes examined the tall blonde. "You look amazing Haruka." She stepped closer to take the roses from her hands. "And these are beautiful." She placed a hand on Haruka's cheek and leaned up to kiss her softly. "Let me go put these in water, I'll be right back."

"Alright." Haruka couldn't help but let her eyes wander over the smaller woman's body. She noticed that over the years Michiru had filled out nicely. She took a moment to look around the bedroom she was standing in. Her eyes fell onto a painting that hung centered over the bed.

"I painted that after you left." She blushed when she saw Haruka focused on the painting. It was a painting that was of a woman lying across a bed, the woman was a very close likeness to Haruka. "It's my favorite painting of all."

"I like it too." Haruka looked back at Michiru. "You're beautiful."

"And you're handsome." She smiled and walked by Haruka to her jewelry box. "Can you help me put this on?"

Haruka nodded and took the necklace from Michiru. The artist lifted her arm to pull her hair out of the way. The blonde took her time to hook the piece of jewelry. Her eyes closed as she placed her lips to the pulse point of Michiru's neck. She shivered when she heard a low moan resonate from her throat.

"We should go..." The aqua haired woman whispered. "...So we're not late."

* * *

"The restaurant was beautiful. And I almost forgot how great of a cook Makoto was." Haruka pulled up in front of Michiru's apartment building. She climbed out of the car and opened the door to offer her hand to Michiru.

"It's an honor to have Makoto cook for you directly. Live it up." Michiru pressed against the blonde when they reached the door. She looked into her eyes before kissing her with more passion then they had shared in 15 years. "Come upstairs with me?"

Haruka felt a blush rise to her cheeks and her heart started to race. All she could do was nod and allow herself to be led inside to the elevator. She let out a soft moan when Michiru trailed kisses along her neck. "I don't know if I'm..." She was interrupted when she was kissed again. Michiru slowly pushed her tongue passed Haruka's lips. The blonde quickly followed her instincts and allowed her hands to travel up from Michiru's hip to cup her breast.

The artist reluctantly pulled away when the elevator doors opened on her floor. She pulled the keys out of her purse and hurried down the hallway to her door. "If you're not read..." She started to say but was cut off when Haruka pressed her against the door from behind. "Please..." She found herself begging. The feeling of the body against her back was driving her crazy.

"I never stopped loving you." Haruka ran her fingers through the aqua locks of the woman she wanted to make hers.

Michiru roughly pressed the blonde against the back of the door, passion erupting between them. She worked quickly to unbutton Haruka's jacket and shoved it off her shoulders to the floor before kissing her deeply. "Ignore it." She whispered when the blonde's phone started ringing. Michiru grabbed Haruka's tie and dragged her down the hallway.

* * *

"Let me try to call Michiru." Kaida smirked when she hung up from the attempt to call her mother.

"So basically, you and Makoto were pushing them together? And Makoto called you to tell you they were all over each other on the dance floor?"

Kaida nodded, her smile growing even wider when Michiru didn't answer her phone either. "Don't you want to see mom happy?" Setsuna nodded. "That's why we had to do it. They love each other so much. And I know Michiru would never hurt her. Physically or mentally."

"You're a very devious girl Kaida..." Setsuna shook her head. "Very devious..." She smiled. "Leave them alone and put another movie in."

_-The End-

* * *

_

_****__Originally I was going to have another two chapters after this one. But I liked how I ended this chapter. I felt that if I added two more on it would have dragged it out past where it should have ended to begin with. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it._  



End file.
